My Lovely Osehax
by huneeekr
Summary: [HIATUS / NEXT?] Luhan, gadis SMA yang sangat mengidolakan Oh Sehun. Gadis yang mempunyai pasangan yang bernama Osehax di dalam dunia roleplay. Siapakah Osehax sebenarnya? Bahkan sampai Oh Sehun menyukai Luhan? -HunHan ofc slight EXO Couple-GS-Mind to review,bby?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/School Life/Humor maybe?

T ke M(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo]**_

 **Warning :**

abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

.

.

.

Annyeong~ /lambai-lambai.

Ini FF GS pertama aku. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya, para readers?

Aku harap semuanya pada suka sama FF aku yang abal banget ini.

Makasih yang udah ngasih support aku buat ngelanjutin FF MAFIA tanpa harus putus ditengah jalan muehe. Sekali lagi makasih /bow/sujud.

Ini GS oke! Ingat! GS GS! /koar-koar. Ini tentang kehidupan seseorang yang main RP muehe /kesindir sendiri/bhak.

Aku mohon review nya,nde? Review nya membantu banget kok^^

YANG REVIEW SEMOGA HIDUPNYA BERKAH!

Sarangek~

.

.

.

HATERS? TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SONO SAY

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? DON'T READ JSY

.

.

.

"astaga, kenapa Osehax tidak membalas pesanku? Menyebalkan!" gerutu seseorang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Menopang dagu nya dengan salah satu tangannya. Menekan-nekan ponsel ber _-casing_ rusa di tengah salju dengan geram.

"Lulu, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang membuat gerutu an yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu menjadi berhenti. Luhan, gadis yang ditanyai itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesar. Mengembungkan pipinya yang sedikit tembam dengan jengkel.

"astaga, kau jangan menunjukkan cute pose mu seperti itu! Kau membuatku menjadi 'bengkok' dan rasanya aku ingin memacari mu, kau tau?!" sewot orang itu sambil mencubit pipi Luhan yang menggembung dengan brutal. Luhan memekik kesakitan.

"yak, Baekhyun! Sakit tau! Yak! Aku masih ingin dinikahi oleh Oh Sehun, kau tau?!" balas Luhan tak kalah sewot. Gadis itu mendengus mendengar pembalasan Luhan terhadapnya. Lama-lama ia kesal sendiri terhadap sahabat cantiknya tersebut.

"astaga rusa bawel! Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan artis sedingin es seperti Oh Sehun itu, huh?! Ingat! Kau bukan artis! Mana mungkin Oh Sehun kenal denganmu,bodoh!" omel Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Luhan. Luhan mendengus. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membuatku bodoh,pikir Luhan.

"aku tau! Tapi kau jangan memukul kepala ku ini! Didalam nya berharga,tau! Ada otak didalamnya! Dan didalam otakku banyak sekali memori nya!" balas Luhan dengan setengah berteriak. Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Telinganya berasa berdenyut-denyut.

"banyak memori hah?! Apanya banyak! Mungkin didalam otakmu hanya ada Oh Sehun Oh Sehun dan terus Oh Sehun!" semprot Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan bungkam. Gadis bermata rusa itu hanya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"astaga, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar hm? Kalian tak tau, kalian daritadi dilihatin seluruh siswa" suara seseorang mengintrupsi berdebatan tak berguna mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh. Menampakkan Kim Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kearah mereka kemudian merangkul kedua gadis itu dengan erat.

"Baekhyun memukul kepalaku! Kepalaku bisa rusak kemudian memori yang ada didalam sini bisa saja hilang" adu Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan kejam. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"habis kau tau, Jongin? Dia terus saja mengharapkan Oh Sehun menikahinya! Itu kan tidak mungkin!" balas Baekhyun sambil bersendekap. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan bengis. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"astaga, jadi kalian ribut karena hal itu? Oh ayolah. Aku lebih tampan daripada Oh Sehun" ujar Jongin membanggakan diri. Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak berpura-pura mual. Jongin mendengus.

"tidak tidak tidak! Oh Sehun jauh lebih tampan!"

"dan Park Chanyeol jauh lebih tampan dan gagah daripada dirimu,Kim Jongin!"

Jongin mendengus kemudian duduk ditengah-tengah gadis cantik itu. Memeluk pinggang ramping mereka dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan mereka. Sedangkan kepala kedua gadis itu sudah bersandar di dada Jongin.

"ya ya ya, baiklah. Aku mengalah demi kedua bidadari ku ini. Sekarang, ayo kita kekelas. Kantin ini lama-lama semakin sesak. Aku begitu tak tahan melihat tatapan gadis-gadis disini. Mereka seolah ingin memakanku. Lebih baik kita ke Yifan" ajak Jongin sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Menarik kedua tangan gadis-gadis itu dengan pelan dan menggandengnya. Menuju kelas XI-4, kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 4.

.

.

.

"Luhan, ayo kita pulang" ajak Baekhyun sambil melampirkan tas selempang berwarna merah miliknya. Menguncir rambut panjangnya keatas. Tak lupa, poni yang sudah lumayan panjang itu ia pakaian jepitan bergambar stroberi.

"sebentar aku ingin membalas pesan Osehax dulu" jawab Luhan sambil terus berkutak dengan ponsel nya itu. Baekhyun mendengus. Kemudian mendudukkan bokong sintal nya itu diatas meja milik Luhan.

"ayolah Luhan. Sampai kapan kau ingin bermain roleplay terus? Tak ada gunanya,kau tau!" maki Baekhyun sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki jenjangnya. Luhan tak menggubris makian Baekhyun.

Yang penting sekarang, ia harus membalas pesan Osehax terlebih dahulu.

Itu sangat penting sekarang.

 _ **Osehax : ah, sayang aku minta maaf. Aku sangat sibuk tadi jadi aku tak sempat membalas DM mu tadi. Kau mau memaafkan ku kan?**_

 _ **Jungey : iya, tak apa Sehun sayang. Lain kali kau harus mengabari ku terlebih dahulu, oke? Agar aku tidak menjadi kesal karenamu.**_

Setelah Luhan mengirim pesan itu kepada Osehax, barulah Luhan beranjak dari bangku nya. Memakai tas selempang berwarna biru campur ungu tersebut dengan pelan. Memasukkan ponsel nya juga.

"ayo Baekhyun, kita pergi!" ajak Luhan riang sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas. Berjalan beriringan dengan pelan. Menelusuri lorong yang masih ramai itu. Membalas sapaan temannya dengan ramah.

GREP

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Begitupun juga Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh kearah orang yang sudah berani memeluknya di depan teman-temannya itu. Seketika Luhan mendengus ketika wajah orang itu.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Henry?" tanya Luhan _to the point._ Henry menyengir lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Membalikkan tubuh indah gadis itu. Kemudian menangkup pipi Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"ayo kita kencan besok" ajak Henry sambil tersenyum. Membelai pipi halus nan putih milik Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan mendengus. Merasa sangat bosan dengan kata 'kencan' yang keluar dari mulut seluruh laki-laki disekolah itu.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Henry dari pipinya dengan gusar. Berkacak pinggang sambil menatap lelaki tampan didepannya itu tanpa minat. Menghela nafas dengan kasar. Berusaha sabar berhadapan dengan lelaki nekat didepannya ini.

"maaf saja, Henry Lau. Aku tak minat" balas Luhan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan berbalik. Namun terlambat, tangan mungil Luhan digenggam erat oleh Henry. Luhan memekik sambil berusaha lepas dari genggaman lelaki itu.

"lepaskan Luhan!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan yang bebas dari genggaman Henry. Namun apa daya, tenaga Henry lebih kuat daripada tenaga mereka. Apalagi badan mereka yang tergolong mungil.

"lepaskan dia" sahutan suara baru membuat Henry dan Baekhyun menghentikan aksi tari-menarik-tangan-Luhan tersebut. Menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan serempak. Tak butuh waktu cukup lama, lorong yang ramai itu makin ramai penuh teriakan para gadis.

Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Luhan juga ikut berteriak. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak berteriak? Didepan mereka ada band EXO! Yang di anggotai oleh Oh Sehun,Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae serta Kim Minseok. Ya, mereka berjumlah 7 orang. 4 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan.

Henry dengan spontan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Luhan. Meninggalkan gadis impian nya itu dengan gusar. Ia yakin, Luhan pasti akan meminta foto bersama band band EXO itu.

Salah satu dari mereka pun mendekati Luhan serta Baekhyun. Menatap kedua nya dengan intenst. Kemudian tersenyum manis.

"kalian tak apa?" tanya lelaki itu,Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung pingsan ketika mendengar suara bass milik Chanyeol. Membuat band EXO serta Luhan langsung panic.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Bangun berisik!" panic Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan brutal. Member EXO pun saling pandang. Mereka bingung dengan gadis yang pingsan didepannya ini.

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku tau kau senang karena ada Park Chanyeol! Tapi jangan membuatku kerepotan bodoh!" ceplos Luhan sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Seketika member EXO langsung tertawa kecil ketika mendengar penuturan Luhan.

Pantas saja gadis yang bernama Baekhyun ini pingsan, ternyata karena Park Chanyeol.

"tiang bodoh, bawa saja gadis ini ke UKS. Yak bodoh! Kenapa kau malah melamun sambil menatapi gadis itu?!" omel Joonmyeon sambil berkacak pinggang. Menjewer telinga besar milik Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"yak yak! Sakit tau! Aku tak menyangka jeweran mu begitu menyakitkan daripada Kyungsoo. Jika kau seperti ini, kau benar-benar mirip dengan mama ku. Sama-sama wanita yang bisa membuat telinga ku hilang" omel Chanyeol sambil mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menjejerkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan. Menatap gadis pingsan itu dengan intenst. Membawa gadis itu kedalam gendongannya. Karena hal itu, semua siswi yang berada di lorong tersebut langsung menjerit tak rela. Bahkan ada yang sampai menangis.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Luhan bersama member EXO dengan cepat. Membawa gadis lugu yang langsung menarik perhatiannya itu menuju UKS.

Kyungsoo, gadis bermata belo dengan badan mungilnya itu mendekati Luhan secara perlahan. Mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis cantik itu. Bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

"kenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal, Luhan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat siswa-siwa yang kebetulan lewat langsung meleleh akibat senyuman maut milik Kyungsoo. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Kemudian melepaskannya perlahan.

"kau…tau namaku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil mengusak surai kecoklatan milik Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan terkesiap ketika mendapat perlakuan gadis imut yang juga idolanya tersebut.

"iya hehe. Aku mendengar teriakan teman mu bernama Baekhyun tadi. Nama yang indah, Luhan" puji Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Luhan! Luhan!" suara seseorang membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh. Menampakkan Jongin yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Lebih tepatnya kearah Luhan.

"kau tak apa?!" panic Jongin sambil membalik-balikkan tubuh Luhan. Menangkup pipi kenyal Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan mendengus. Kyungsoo terpaku melihat lelaki yang begitu perhatian dengan Luhan itu.

"aish Jongin! Aku tak apa! Kau menyebalkan! Kau selalu menganggap ku seperti anak kecil" gerutu Luhan sambil memukul dada Jongin dengan kuat. Jongin terkekeh. Melepaskan tangannya di pipi Luhan.

Mata tajamnya menangkap seseorang yang berada di sebelah Luhan. Seketika mata Jongin melebar. Mengucek mata nya hingga beberapa kali.

"Kau…Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Membuat tubuh Jongin menegang. Ia begitu bersyukur karena bisa bertemu idolanya secara langsung.

"ah…dia malu, Kyungsoo-ssi. Nama dia Kim Jongin. Sahabat yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui" ujar Luhan sambil tertawa. Membuat Jongin tersedak kemudian menoyor kepala Luhan.

"ah begitu… salam kenal, Kim Jongin" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Kyungsoo. Luhan ingin tertawa lagi. Jongin yang sangat ceplas-ceplos seperti ini ternyata sangat kaku ketika berhadapan dengan idolanya,Do Kyungsoo.

"kau tau…Jongin mengidolakan mu" bisik Luhan ditelinga Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata belo itu terkejut kemudian tertawa kecil. Luhan langsung tertawa kecil ketika melihat respon Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin beserta member EXO lainnya menyerngit bingung.

"ah sepertinya aku harus pergi… Jongin! Aku harus pergi ke UKS untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Bye bye! Aku mencintaimu, hitam!" goda Luhan sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Jongin yang makin terpaku. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jongin, mau menemani ku keliling seluruh sekolah ini?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah bodoh milik Jongin. Namun ia urungkan itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo langsung menggandeng tangan Jongin menjauh. Meninggalkan member EXO yang masih diam sejuta kata. Yang malah makin membuat jeritan-jeritan diseluruh lorong itu makin liar.

Namun, itu tak berpengaruh bagi member EXO. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Fans mereka menjerit dengan lantangnya. Bahkan mereka kadang melambai kearah siswa-siswi yang sedang mengabadikan foto mereka.

"Sehun-ah, kau terus memperhatikan gadis cantik bernama Luhan itu?" bisik Joonmyeon ditelinga Sehun. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki banyak pesona itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"dia—sangat cantik,nuna" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"ah, hallo" ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ya, Luhan sedang berada di UKS saat ini. Ingin menjenguk Baekhyun yang sedang pingsan tentunya. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun belum sadar. Dan dengan beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan pelan. Tanpa memperdulikan makian teman-temannya diluar UKS. Mendudukkan tubuh indahnya di ranjang sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Baekhyun.

"ah, hallo. Namaku Luhan" ucap Luhan pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kekarnya kearah Luhan. Dengan senang hati gadis itu menyambutnya.

"Park Chanyeol. Ah, apakah benar teman mu ini mengidolakan ku?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._ Luhan meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Mengangguk lugu sebagai jawabannya.

"aku keceplosan" lirih Luhan sambil menunduk. Ia tak yakin apakah selamat dari teriakan maut milik Baekhyun jika gadis ber _-eyeliner_ itu telah siuman. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Membuatnya semakin mempesona. Membuat siswi-siswi diluar sana langsung memekik dan mengabadikan foto Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"tak apa, aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan berpikir pelan kemudian mengangguk setuju. Lalu tertawa kecil bersama lelaki tampan didepannya ini.

"ah Chanyeol ssi, ak—"

"Chanyeol saja. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar cocok berbicara denganmu" potong Chanyeol.

"ah,Chanyeol. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Terima kasih" pamit Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, membiarkan Luhan keluar dari UKS.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari UKS tersebut, Chanyeol dengan pelan mengelus rambut hitam ke abu-abu an milik Baekhyun. Seketika senyuman di wajah tampannya makin lebar. Hatinya begitu berdebar ketika melihat wajah polos Baekhyun.

Seperti bidadari yang baru saja turun dari Bumi.

Itulah deskripsi Byun Baekhyun dari Park Chanyeol.

"kurasa—aku menyukaimu" gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Luhan mengelilingi Gangnam Seoul Junior High School, sekolahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melewati ruangan demi ruangan dengan pelan. Menggosok lengannya yang merasa sedikit dingin. Mengingat bahwa tadi ia lupa membawa jaket.

PUK

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah bahunya. Menemukan sebuah jaket berwarna biru dongker yang sudah bertengger manis di tubuhnya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Mata indah nan polos miliknya langsung melebar. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang.

Lelaki ini. Lelaki didepannya ini—

Oh Sehun.

Lelaki tampan itu langsung melepas syal berwarna hitam miliknya. Melingkarkan syal kesayangannya tersebut di leher jenjang milik Luhan. Membuat gadis cantik itu terpaku, tak percaya pada perlakuan idolanya terhadapnya.

"kau pasti kedinginan. Tenang saja, aku sudah memakai sweater tebal. Aku tidak akan kedinginan" terang Sehun yang seakan tau pikiran Luhan. Pipi Luhan memerah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya didepan. Gugup tentunya.

"kau kenal aku bukan?"

Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Semua orang pasti mengenalmu. Kau adalah lelaki tampan yang membuatku tergila-gila bodoh,maki Luhan didalam hati.

Luhan mengangguk lugu sambil menaikkan syal milik Sehun sampai pipinya. Sehun menjadi gemas sendiri ketika melihat gadis didepannya itu. Tingkah gadis ini begitu menggemaskan.

Sehun merapikan poni yang menutupi mata indah Luhan. Membuat Sehun bisa melihat wajah manis nan lugu milik gadis didepannya itu. Menyelipkan poni itu dibelakang telinga Luhan dengan jari-jari nya.

"ughh…a-aku—"

"Luhan,kan?"

Luhan terkesiap ketika mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya. Pipi nya kembali memanas. Hatinya begitu nyaman. Daranya berdesir. Sungguh, Sehun sangat mempesona.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun tersenyum manis. Tak memperdulikan siswi-siswi yang memaki Luhan dengan tatapan iri. Ia makin mengeratkan jaket miliknya ditubuh Luhan. Membuat Luhan kembali terpaku.

"Se-Sehun-ssi…a–ak—"

"panggil saja Sehuna. Aku ingin mendengar nya dari mulutmu" potong Sehun yang membuat Luhan bungkam. Gadis itu meremas ujung rok sekolahnya dengan pelan. Sungguh, ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Se–Sehuna…"

"begitu lebih baik. Nah, apa kau mau menemani ku berkeliling disekitar sini. Rasanya aku seperti kembali ke masa-masa sekolah. Kau tau bukan, aku dulu bersekolah disini?" tanya Sehun sambil menoleh kearah Luhan yang menatap lurus. Sehun tersenyum.

"iya—bahkan kau sangat tampan di buku kenangan itu" gumam Luhan sangat pelan. Namun tetap saja Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Posisi mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan bahu mereka saling bertabrakan.

Mereka jalan beriringan. Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti mereka. Entah Sehun yang tetap setia menatap Luhan dari samping, entah Luhan yang masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Luhan-ah"

Gadis itu menoleh. Mata berkilauan bak rusa itu pun langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Bahkan tak sadar, Sehun mengaitkan jari-jari nya dengan jari-jari mungil Luhan.

Mengusak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Menarik tangan mungil Luhan untuk berjalan kembali. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Bahkan menjalar sampai telinganya.

"kau menarik perhatian ku, Luhan" gumam Sehun sangat pelan. Membuat Luhan tak mendengar gumaman idola tampannya itu. Jari-jari mereka mengait dengan kuat. Menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"Sehun!" Sehun dan Luhan kembali menoleh. Menemukan Minseok beserta Kim Jongdae sedang menatapnya. Luhan langsung menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya dibalik syal hitam Sehun.

Minseok dan Jongdae menghampiri mereka dengan riang. Jongdae bersiul usil ketika mata unta nya berhasil menemukan objek menarik –tangan Luhan dan Sehun yang saling mengait–

"ah, coba kita lihat hm… siapa gadis cantik ini" ujar Minseok sambil menarik dagu Luhan. Membuat mata Luhan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Minseok. Gadis berpipi tembam tersebut langsung memekik kesenangan.

"ah lihatlah dia, Chen! Bukankah dia sangat manis? Lihatlah matanya yang berkilau ini, hidung mungil ini, pipi tembam ini, bahkan bibir mungil ini" puji Minseok sambil memegang bahu Luhan. Luhan tersipu dan langsung menunduk dalam.

"nuna benar, dia begitu manis. Kau yang bernama Luhan,kan?" tanya Jongdae memastikan. Luhan mengangguk lugu. Minseok membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"ah dia begitu manis,Sehun-ah. Bolehkah kita membawanya ke dorm? Sehari sajaa~" pinta Minseok sambil terus memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Bahkan sampai genggaman Sehun pada Luhan pun terlepas.

"kau harus minta izin dulu pada manager dulu, nuna" jawab Sehun santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Minseok mengangguk riang sambil mengelus rambut halus Luhan dari belakang.

"nah Luhan. Kau jangan malu pada kami,oke? Kau boleh memanggilku unni,Minnie, atau terserah kau. Yang penting jangan memanggil ku dengan embel-embel 'ssi'. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan hangat Minseok. Hati Luhan menghangat. Rasanya sangat nyaman ketika dipeluk seperti ini. Seperti ada yang melindunginya.

"beginikah pelukan seorang kakak?" tanya Luhan dengan pelan. Minseok menyerngit kemudian makin memeluk Luhan. Menepuk punggung Luhan beberapa kali.

"ya, beginilah pelukan seorang kakak,Luhannie" jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum.

Minseok yang setia memeluk Luhan, Luhan yang setia membalas pelukan Minseok, Jongdae yang tersenyum manis ketika melihat Minseok begitu menyayangi Luhan, Sehun yang tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan berada didalam dekapan nuna yang ia sayangi.

Tak menyadari bahwa ada sekelompok wanita yang berjumlah 4 orang sedang menatap mereka dengan bengis. Oh, mungkin itu tidak berlalu untuk Sehun, Jongdae, serta Minseok—tapi itu berlaku untuk Luhan.

"siapa gadis itu?" tanya wanita pertama.

"gadis itu bernama Luhan. Gadis yang berada di kelas XI-4" jawab wanita kedua.

"berani sekali gadis itu berpegangan tangan dengan Sehun ku. Luhan, kau akan mati" geram wanita pertama itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

TBC deh.

Gimana, memuaskan tak?

Oh iya, bagi yang menunggu MAFIA chap 6….

Ini lagi masa pembikinan kok. Mau selesai juga hehe.

Maaf kalo banyak typo, dll lah. Gak sempet baca ulang hehe.

Yasudah, review pls?

Sarangek my sarang readers! []


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/School Life/Humor maybe?

T ke M(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo]**_

 **Warning :**

abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

..

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"EXO, Red Velvet, Girl's Day dan SHINee melakukan jumpa pens disekolah kita?"

"benarkah? Wah sekolah kita memang beruntung eo?"

"kyaaa~ aku tak sabar bertemu Minho oppa!"

"kyaaa~ Onew oppa lebih tampan!"

Ya, begitulah perkataan gadis-gadis Gangnam Seoul Senior High School itu. Mereka terlihat antusias akan kedatangan idola mereka.

Berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Mempercantik diri dengan cara apapun. Ya, setiap gadis selalu seperti itu bukan?

Namun, itu tak berlaku untuk Luhan. Gadis itu tetap saja focus dengan ponselnya. Tak memperdulikan suasana gaduh kelasnya. Entah itu siswa yang bergosip serta mempertaruhkan Red Velvet maupun Girl's Day, entah siswa yang setia berteriak menyebut nama idolanya.

"Luhan? Kau tak ber make-up?" tanya teman Luhan, Bora. Sedikit bingung kenapa Luhan tak ber make-up seperti lainnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "aku tak mau. Sudah cukup aku memakai eyeliner serta lipgloss menyebalkan milik Baekhyun ini"

Ya, mau dikata apapun Luhan tetap cantik dan mempesona. Tak memakai make-up sekalipun dia tetap mempesona. Tetap cantik serta imut secara bersamaan. Tetap membuat seluruh siswa-siswa disana bertekuk lutut.

"Luhan?"

"KYAAA! MINSEOK UNNIE!"

Luhan terperanjat. Mengadahkan kepalanya. Menemukan Minseok yang sedang tersenyum manis. Luhan terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar.

"nde? Kenapa, Minseok unnie?" tanya Luhan sambil bangkit dari bangkunya. Membungkuk sopan kearah Minseok. Gadis berpipi chubby itu tersenyum bahagia.

"dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Membuat siswi-siswi itu mencibir. Luhan terdiam, mata indah nya menyapu keseluruh kelas. Berusaha mencari gadis mungil itu.

"nah, itu Baekhyun" tunjuk Luhan kearah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipojok ruangan. Salah satu tangannya memegang cermin. Sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang alat make-up.

"sedang apa dia disana?" tanya Minseok sambil menyerngit bingung. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"dia sedang ber make-up, unni. Dia ingin terlihat cantik dan menawan didepan Chanyeol" bisik Luhan. Minseok langsung tergelak. Tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Minseok menarik tangan Luhan untuk mendekati Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, mata sipitnya melebar seketika, "K-Kim Min–Seok?" gagap Baekhyun sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan cantiknya.

Minseok tersenyum, "benar. Aku Kim Minseok. Ah, kau begitu cantik Baekhyun-ah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu"

Pipi Baekhyun merona, mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"ah, ku make-up kan ya?" tawar Minseok sambil mengambil ahli alat make-up Baekhyun. Mendudukkan tubuh nya didepan Baekhyun. Kemudian mendandani Baekhyun dengan pelan. "jangan gerak, oke?"

"Luhan-ah" panggil seseorang yang membuat Luhan menoleh. Menampakkan Eunji beserta Naeun. Kedua gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tiba-tiba, Namjoo menarik blazer Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan memekik kaget akibat perlakuan kurang ajar gadis itu.

"ikut aku!" bentak Namjoo sambil menggeret Luhan keluar dari kelas. Eunji, Naeun beserta Namjoo tak menyadari kehadiran Minseok disana. Minseok yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menggeram.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebentar ya aku tinggal. Sebentar saja. Habis ini aku make-up kan lagi. Oke?"

Bersamaan dengan kata itu, Minseok berlari keluar dari kelas Luhan. Tak menghiraukan panggilan member EXO lainnya yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang kelas XI.

.

.

.

BRUK

"aw" rintih seseorang ketika tubuh mungil nya itu menabrak beberapa balok kayu di dalam gudang tersebut. Orang itu, Luhan terlihat begitu lemas sambil memegangi punggung nya yang terkena balok-balok kayu itu.

"sakit kah, gadis jalang?"

Luhan mengadah. Menemukan Hayoung yang sedang bersendekap sambil menyeringai tipis. Sialan, apa mau nya gadis terkutuk ini sih, rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Hayoung menoyor kepala Luhan dengan kasar. Menjambak Luhan dengan brutal. Luhan memekik. Kepalanya sekarang begitu pening.

"kau tau, Luhan? Rasa sakit dikepala serta punggung mu itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatiku ketika melihat mu bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun oppa!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Menyeringai tipis setelah itu, "apa? Bergandengan dengan siapa? Sehuna maksudmu?" pancing Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Hayoung menggeram. Menjambak rambut Luhan lagi, "apa? Kau bahkan berani memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'Sehuna'? Berani sekali kau, gadis jalang!"

Emosi Luhan tiba-tiba naik. Tak terima jika ia dikatai gadis jalang, "ha-ha. Aku benar Hayoung-ssi. Sehun lah yang menyuruhku memanggil nya 'Sehuna'. Kenapa? Kau iri?"

PLAK

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi Luhan. Sontak, gadis bermata rusa itu terkejut. Memegangi pipi nya yang terasa perih. Bangkit dengan cepat dan langsung menerjang Hayoung dengan beberapa tamparan.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"apa maksudmu, hah? Menamparku? Kau punya hak apa, hah? Apa gadis jalang? Kau yang gadis jalang. Iri padaku, hm? Iri? Ha-ha iri saja aku tak peduli" desis Luhan sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Hayoung.

Hayoung meringis sambil menahan tangis. Luhan tertawa kecil, "menangis,hm? Menangis? Cup cup cup anak mami"

BRUK

Luhan mendorong Hayoung sampai terjatuh. Luhan berdiri dengan angkuh. Bersendekap sambil menatap Hayoung dengan bengis.

"kau boleh menamparku sepuasanya. Tapi, jika kau mengatai ku gadis jalang lagi—", Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Hayoung, "aku tak segan-segan memberimu pelajaran. Kalau bisa ya seluruh teman-teman mu akan mendapat balasannya" lanjut Luhan.

Luhan memundurkan badannya. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hayoung yang masih terpaku. Teman-teman nya pun hanya bisa tercengang. Pelajaran seorang Luhan memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Hayoung tersulut emosi. Melempari apa saja yang berada didekatnya, "SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI MU LUHAN!" jeritnya.

"wow, Luhan sungguh berani. Aku begitu takjub. Aku jadi tak mencemaskan keselamatan Luhan kalau begini" ujar Minseok sambil menyeringai. Ya, Minseok mengintip tingkah Luhan-Hayoung barusan.

Minseok bersenandung. Berjalan dengan riang sambil menjauhi gudang sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan yang tengah berjalan sambil mengelus pipinya pun langsung mencari ke sumber suara itu. Mata indahnya pun langsung menemukan objek tersebut. Menampakkan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Yifan berlari kecil kearahnya dengan tatapan panic.

"astaga Lu! Kau tak apa? Astaga, kenapa rambutmu berantakan begini? Apa Namjoo beserta teman-temannya menyelakaimu?" panic Baekhyun sambil membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan brutal.

Jongin menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah, "Lu, kenapa kau memegangi pipi mu terus? Sini aku li—astaga! Kenapa pipi mu merah sekali? Apa yang dilakukan gadis kurang ajar itu padamu? Cepat katakan!"

Luhan mendengus. Menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, "yak! Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya ditampar oleh Hayoung tapi se—"

"apa? Ditampar oleh Hayoung? Dan kau bilang itu baik-baik saja?" potong Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "bisa tidak sih seheboh itu? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar se—aw!"

"kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan ketika mendengar pekikan Luhan. Baekhyun menepuk setiap inci tubuh Luhan. Berusaha mencari tau kesakitan Luhan berasal dari mana.

"akh Baekhyun! Jangan menepuk punggung ku, bodoh!" maki Luhan ketika Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya. Dan itu tidak bisa dibilang pelan, oke.

"ah, berarti punggung mu yang sakit. Lebih baik kau UKS, sayang. Ayo cepat, sebelum jumpa pens nya dimulai" ucap Jongin sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Berusaha menahan sakit di daerah punggungnya. Mata rusanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata tajam bak elang milik Sehun yang sedang bersandar. Luhan melindungi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Menunduk dalam sambil terus berjalan.

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa pipinya dipegang seperti itu? Kenapa juga harus dirangkul oleh si 'kulit eksotis' milik Kyungsoo nuna itu? Menyebalkan"

PLETAK

"aduh sakit! Sia—eh, Kyungie nuna hehe"

Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Sehun. Menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya. Sesekali meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

Kyungsoo menoleh, "kenapa Hunna? Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'si kulit eksotis milik Kyungsoo nuna' hm?"

Sehun menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, "a—tidak tidak, aku hanya kesal dengan si 'kulit eksotis' mu itu nuna. Kau tau, dia merangkul Luhan-ku dengan mesra!" kesal Sehun sambil menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "astaga, wajar saja maknae. Jongin kan sahabat kecil nya Luhan. apa? Luhan-mu? Aigoo, bahkan kalian belum menjadi sepasang kekasih" gemas Kyungsoo sambil mengusak rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya,merajuk. Memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Siswa-siswi yang melihat itu pun langsung mengabadikan moment tersebut. Sehun maupun Kyungsoo pun tak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang penting mereka saling menyayangi. Seperti kakak-adik yang sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung lebar Sehun dengan lembut, "Sehuna, aku tau kau menyukai Luhan, tapi—kau juga harus mempertimbangkan hal itu. Jika fans mu mengetahui bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Luhan, nyawa Luhan dalam bahaya. Arra?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "arra nuna. Tapi, aku ingin juga mendekatkan diriku dengan Luhan. Tapi—bagaimana?"

"kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi ingat, kau harus menyamar. Aku tak ingin nama mu terpampang di majalah keesokan harinya. Hm?"

"baiklah"

Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan khusus –artis yang datang tentunya–

.

.

.

"Jihyun nuna, bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?" tanya Yifan ketika Jihyun, salah satu kakak kelasnya yang menjadi pengurus UKS itu keluar. Jihyun menatap mereka satu persatu.

"tak ada yang serius. Hanya saja punggung nya memar. Sudah ku olesi obat agar memar nya berkurang. Aku permisi" pamit Jihyun sambil berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu UKS dengan kuat. Menerobos masuk kedalam UKS yang lumayan ramai. Menemukan Luhan yang sedang bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Luhannie! Kau tak apa?!" panic Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipi Luhan. gadis bermata rusa itu terkejut. Kemudian mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"syukurlah kau tak apa. Aku hampir mau mati, kau tau" ujar Jongin sambil menekan hidung Luhan dengan gemas. Gadis itu hanya merengek sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"kau menyebalkan, Tuan Kim. Oppa~ lihatlah, si hitam ini menyebalkan" adu Luhan sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yifan menggeleng pelan.

"sejak kapan kau memanggilku oppa, rusa bawel? Dan asal kau tau, kita seumuran" kata Yifan sambil menoyor kening Luhan. Luhan terkekeh.

TING

Sebuah notif yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan pun menganggu aktifitas mereka. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku blazer nya. Membuka kunci ponsel kesayangannya itu.

 _ **Osehax : sayang, maafkan aku, nde? Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Jadi aku tak bisa membalas pesan mu dengan cepat. Bahkan aku baru saja membuka ponsel ku. Kau tak marah,hm?**_

Luhan mendengus. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Sibuk-sibuk apanya, ish Osehax menyebalkan, batin Luhan sambil menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan kasar, Luhan mematikan ponselnya.

– _bagi seluruh siswa yang masih berada dikelas, di UKS, maupun dikantin, diharapkan segera menuju ke aula. Sekali lagi, bagi seluruh siswa yang masih berada dikelas, di UKS, maupun dikantin, diharapkan segera menuju ke aula. Terima kasih–_

"huft, kita disuruh ke aula sekarang. Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ajak Baekhyun sambil menuntun Luhan turun dari ranjang. Menyisir rambut Luhan yang berantakan. Merangkul bahu sempit Luhan dengan erat. Menuju ke aula yang berada disamping gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

"hallo semuanya! Apa kabar kalian hari ini? Sehat?"

"SEHAT!"

Yap, siswa-siswi Gangnam Seoul Senior High School pun sudah memenuhi aula. Tentu saja dengan membawa buku. Meminta tanda tangan dari idola mereka. Ehem.

Ya, dihadiri oleh EXO, Girl's Day, Red Velvet dan juga SHINee. Para murid sangat antusias dengan acara ini. Mendengarkan suara idola mereka secara langsung tanpa harus melalui perantara alat elektronik.

Luhan duduk di bangku nomor 5 dari belakang. Mengingat bahwa ia dan teman-temannya telat untuk masuk kedalam aula. Baekhyun disamping kirinya. Yifan disamping kiri Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin disamping kanannya.

Mata rusanya tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Oh Sehun. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki banyak pesona. Jika kalian bertanya 'seperti apakah Oh Sehun itu?'. Maka jawaban Luhan tidak pernah berubah, ' seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang berada di negeri dongeng'.

"hallo semuanya! Aku Oh Sehun, salah satu member EXO. Apa kalian menyiapkan buku untuk kita tanda tangani, hm?"

"SUDAH!"

"baiklah. Berbaris dengan rapi, eo?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, semua artis sudah duduk sejajar dengan rapi. Bersiap memberikan tanda tangan serta kata-kata didalamnya. Oh lihatlah, seluruh siswa yang berjumlah lebih dari 750 orang? Kapan selesainya?

"menyebalkan, kenapa kita bisa di belakang sih?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan buku. Yifan serta Jongin hanya menggeleng. Berusaha untuk sabar. Karena antrian itu sangatlah panjang.

"Luhannie? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bahkan keringat yang berada di keningnya pun ia biarkan.

"membuat tweet. Aku bosan. Osehax sangat sibuk sekarang. Bahkan seminggu ini ia jarang membalas pesanku. Yasudah, aku biarkan saja pesannya sekarang"

Baekhyun menoyor kepala Luhan dengan keras, "bodoh, kau terlalu jauh masuk kedalam dunia roleplay, Luhan. Kapan kau akan berhenti,hm?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "sampai aku putus dengan Osehax, mungkin"

"terserah" pasrah Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya. Menggerutu karena antrian itu lama sekali berjalannya.

Sudah satu setengah jam mereka menunggu. Antrian mulai sedikit. Giliran mereka pun hampir sampai. Luhan mengantongi ponselnya kembali. Ketika ia berhadapan dengan Girl's Day, Luhan tersenyum manis.

"hallo, aku Luhan dari kelas XI-4. Aku sangat menyukai kalian" sapa Luhan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Minah tersenyum manis. Menggores buku Luhan dengan pena nya. Serta menambahi beberapa kata didalamnya.

"terima kasih karena telah menunggu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Luhan" ucap Yura sambil mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"kamsahamnida", Luhan kembali membungkukkan badannya. Beralih menuju Red Velvet. Luhan memekik kesenangan ketika melihat salah satu idolanya, Irene tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut coklat terangnya tersebut.

"ah, cantik sekali. Siapa namanya, gadis manis?" tanya Wendy sambil memegang buku Luhan.

"Luhan. Dari kelas XI-4. Aku sangat mengidolakan kalian. Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu kalian. Apalagi Ice Cream Cake dan Automatic"

"ah begitu ya" ucap Irene sambil menanda tangani buku Luhan. Tak lupa, beberapa kata-kata manis didalamnya.

"aku harap kita bisa bertemu, Luhannie. Kau sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya" puji Joy sambil menepuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan tersenyum manis bahkan sampai matanya tertutup.

"kamsahamnida, unnie" , Luhan kembali membungkukkan badannya. Badan mungil nan ramping nya pun langsung beralih menuju SHINee. Disana ia melihat Lee Minho, idola nya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"ah, kau penggemar kami?" tanya Onew sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan mengangguk antusias bahkan sampai rambut indahnya bergoyang pelan.

"siapa namanya, cantik?" tanya Minho bersiap-siap menanda tangani buku Luhan.

"Luhan. Dari kelas XI-4"

"ah begitu ya, di grup kami, kau mengidolakan siapa, cantik?" tanya Taemin sambil memajukkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Luhan terdiam sambil merona.

"Minho oppa dan Taemin oppa" jawab Luhan malu-malu. Minho dan Taemin langsung ber-high-five. Sedangkan yang lain langsung mendengus kesal.

"baiklah Luhan. Sampai bertemu lagi" ucap Jonghyun sambil mengembalikan buku Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk. Membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan teirma kasih.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang bercengkrama dengan Jongdae. Luhan memantapkan dirinya.

Kini Luhan sudah berhadapan dengan semua member EXO. Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung menyapa Luhan dengan riang. Sedangkan Junmyeon tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

"Luhan, sini bukunya" kata Junmyeon sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengulurkan bukunya. Minseok dengan riang pun berdiri. Menghampiri Luhan lalu merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Myunnie, bolehkan aku membawa Luhan ke apartemen kita? Please~" pinta Minseok sambil menunjukkan innocent face nya. Junmyeon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Minseok memekik dengan girang lalu memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu.

"Luhan, besok kau libur kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil alih buku Luhan. Menanda tangani buku Luhan dengan cekatan. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"bagaimana kalau besok kau ke apartemen kami? Tentu saja kau harus membawa Baekhyun"

Sehun menoyor kepala Chanyeol, "bilang aja kalau mau modus" cibir Sehun. Chanyeol menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"kau mau kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan merona kemudian mengangguk.

"baiklah Luhan. Kami tunggu besok. Tenang saja, kami sudah menuliskan alamat nya di buku mu. Tentu saja ada nomor telepon kami" ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum manis. Bahkan sampai lesung pipinya terlihat.

"kamsahamnida" Luhan langsung membungkukkan badannya. Keluar dari aula itu dengan senang. Bahkan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang barusaja diberi mainan.

Luhan menjauh dari aula. Kekelasnya yang sudah lumayan ramai itu. Mendudukkan badannya di kursinya. Dengan cekatan, ia memasukkan –buku berharga– miliknya kedalam tas. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam blazernya.

Seketika Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sama sekali tak ada notif dari twitter. Osehax menyebalkan, rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan membuka twitternya. Membuka DM Osehax yang tadi ter-abaikan olehnya.

 _ **Jungey : hmm, arraseo. Tapi jangan lama-lama, arra? Aku benar-benar kesal denganmu.**_

"sent" ujar Luhan. Gadis itu mengantongi ponselnya. Bangkit dari kursinya. Memakai syal serta tas selempang kesayangannya. Melangkah keluar dan bergegas pulang.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar membencimu. Aku tak akan tinggal diam. Oh Sehun—tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu"

.

.

.

TBC hmz.

Gimana?gak memuaskan? Gak sweet? Hmz. Maafkan pie /bow.

Makasih yang mau review,follow bahkan ngefav ff abal-abal ini.

Dimohon untuk review oke? Review dikit? Gak yakin bisa melanjutkan.

Gomawo /kissbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

 **Genre :**

Romance/School Life/Humor maybe?

T ke M(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo]**_

 **Warning :**

abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

..

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

Q : Osehax itu pasti Sehun. Eh siapa yang benci Luhan, dan mengganggap Sehun itu miliknya. Hayoung ya?

A : Hayoung? Keknya bukan deh wkwk. Ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya.

Sudah ya hehe. Pasti banyak yang kira kalau yang jahat anak Apink? Gak kok haha /tawa misterius

Bukan anak Apink kok. Itung deh, anak Apink kan enam. Yang di chap 1 itu kan cuma empat. /kode keras ini.

Yasudah, happy reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Ini adalah akhir pekan. Semua orang pasti menantikan hari ini. Tak terkecuali Luhan. Sesuai dengan perkataan nya kemarin, ia akan pergi ke apartemen EXO. Tentu saja bersama Baekhyun, pesan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

"Lu, ini sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ups, Luhan memang tidak memberi tau Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Tentang pergi ke apartemen EXO. Bisa bahaya kalau Baekhyun tau sebelum sampai, bukannya jadi malah Baekhyun akan berguling-guling dahulu dikamar nya sampai berantakan.

Luhan tak mengubris pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dirinya sibuk mengikuti arah panah GPS di ponsel kesayangannya. Meminta maaf kepada pejalan kaki yang lain karena dirinya tak memperhatikan jalan. Ugh, jalanan hari ini begitu ramai, pikir Luhan.

"Lulla! Jawab pertanyaan ku!" desak Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan kurus Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanan nya mengangkat syal nya sampai menutupi mulutnya. Ketahuilah, Baekhyun tak tahan dengan yang namanya cuaca dingin.

"sebentar, Bibbe! Hampir sampai" acuh Luhan sambil terus melihat ponselnya. Tak memperdulikan bahwa ia juga hampir menggigil. Baekhyun menggerutu sampai bibirnya yang tertutupi syal merah kemudaan itu maju-maju.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartemen yang sangat besar, yang Luhan ketahui itu adalah apartemen idolanya pun terdiam sebentar. Baekhyun semakin bingung lalu menjejerkan tubuh nya disamping Luhan.

"Luhan? Kenapa kita ada di apartemen nya EXO? Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan menoleh kanan-kiri, melihat begitu banyak fans disini. Mulai dari mereka yang berusaha menerobos segerombolan security, mulai dari mereka yang sudah menggigil sambil meminum coklat panas di pinggiran jalan. Luhan meringis miris.

"bagaimana caranya masuk?" tanya Luhan pelan. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu berusaha melewati segerombolan gadis-gadis ganas yang haus belaian para pria tampan. Ia membungkuk sopan pada seorang security disana.

"ahjussi, bisakah kita masuk?" tanya Luhan ramah sambil tersenyum. Security itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil melihat penampilan dua gadis itu dari atas kebawah. Tak lama, security itu mengambil salah satu temannya dan berbisik.

"apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan mereka, nona?" tanya security itu kembali. Luhan mengangguk cepat hingga rambut yang ia kuncir keatas ikut bergoyang. Security itu kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"boleh kami lihat kartu pelajar mu?" pinta security itu. Luhan mengangguk sambil melepaskan tas ranselnya, membukanya lalu mengambil dompet bergambar rusa kecil miliknya. Menyerahkan kartu pelajar itu pada security.

"ah, jadi kau yang bernama Luhan?" tanya security itu dengan nada terkejut. Luhan tersentak lalu mengangguk pelan. Security itu tersenyum, menyerahkan kembali kartu pelajar Luhan dan memberinya jalan masuk.

"terima kasih ahjussi" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Berlari kecil kearah lift tanpa memperdulikan teriakan brutal dari gadis-gadis lain. Menekan tombol lift itu dan dengan cepat lift itu terbuka. Dengan cepat, Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Menekan tombol nomor lima dan terdiam.

"Lu, jawab sekarang! Memang—kita akan bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu hanya tersenyum misterius sambil mengangkat bahunya.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Luhan kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya kembali membuka ponselnya. Melihat nomor apartemen itu satu-satu, ketika ia sudah didepan nomor 230, ia langsung berhenti dan menghela nafas nya yang berat.

TING TONG

Luhan menekan bell tersebut sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki bertubuh tinggi sedang mengucek matanya pelan. Baekhyun yang di sebelah Luhan pun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha agar ia tak berteriak sekarang juga.

"Luhan?" tanya lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum manis sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Gadis itu langsung mencubit pinggang Baekhyun yang membuat gadis mungil itu memekik.

"aw sakit, Lulla!" protes Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"jangan memanggil ku dengan nama kecil ku, Bibbe!" balas Luhan sambil menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat kedua gadis itu berhenti berdebat. Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengangguk kikuk. Menutup pipi nya yang merona sambil menunduk.

"Luhannie? Baekhyun?"

"Minseok unnie!" teriak Luhan senang lalu menubruk tubuh mungil Minseok dan memeluknya. Minseok terkejut lalu tertawa kecil. Mengelus punggung kecil Luhan dengan lembut. Minseok membawa Luhan masuk, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"ah, Baekhyun, ayo masuk" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggeser tubuh nya menjadi disamping daun pintu. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu masuk dengan malu-malu. Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri ketika melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan mungil gadis itu dan menariknya ke ruang tengah.

"Luhannie~" seru Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan ketika gadis itu sampai diruang tengah. Luhan tersenyum lucu lalu membalas pelukan hangat itu. Mata rusa nya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun.

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan tiba-tiba memerah. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo. Bahkan menggesekkan pipi tembam nya itu ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Sehun tertegun beberapa detik.

"Luhannie, selamat datang" kata Junmyeon sambil mengusak rambut Luhan. "kau juga Baekhyun-ah, selamat datang. Aku harap kau senang seharian ini. Jika kau diganggu oleh tiang listrik menyebalkan di sebelah mu itu, panggil saja aku" lanjut Junmyeon yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Oh lihatlah Chanyeol. Terdiam sambil terus memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun. Sepertinya kau benar-benar terpukau dengannya, Park Chanyeol?

"Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, YAK OH SEHUN KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH!" teriak Jongdae yang membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"YAK HYUNG! JANGAN MEMBUAT KU TULI, UNTA!"

"APA UNTA?! MANUSIA ES TAK TAU DIRI!" maki Jongdae sambil menjitak kepala Sehun dengan keras.

"ughh, Minseok nunna~ kekasih mu menyebalkan! Aku sampai heran, kenapa kau mau dengan unta jelek ini?" adu bercampur makian dari Sehun. Jongdae melotot kearah Sehun, sedangkan Minseok hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan, jangan dengarkan dua makhluk halus itu, arra?" ucap Minseok sambil menutup kedua telinga Luhan. Gadis itu langsung tertawa lalu mengangguk lucu. Itu tentu saja membuat Sehun tertegun.

Tawaan Luhan benar-benar seperti malaikat, batin Sehun.

"ah iya unnie, aku membawa pancake" kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Membuka ransel nya dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan kotak makanan berwarna ungu bergambar rusa. Mengulurkan kotak itu pada Minseok.

"ah, terima kasih Luhannie" girang Minseok lalu menyium pipi Luhan sekilas. Lalu berlari menuju dapur.

"chagiyaa~ kau kejamm" rengek Jongdae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu berpura-pura muntah.

"demi kolor Chanyeol hyung, kau menjijikkan hyung!" maki Sehun.

"yak! Kenapa bawa kolor-kolor ku?!"

"yak! Diam kau!"

PLETAK

"diam kalian!" semprot Kyungsoo sambil menjitak tiga kepala laki-laki itu. Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya lalu mengangguk patuh.

"mereka sangat berisik, bukan?" bisik Yixing sambil merangkul Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kedua gadis itu terdiam kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Kemudian tertawa bersama.

"yak, hyung! Jauhkan tangan mu!" teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Yixing memincingkan matanya curiga, "apa? Cemburu? Nih" tantang Yixing sambil memeluk pinggang kedua gadis itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung melotot.

"aish, Luhan! Ikut denganku!" bentak Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan dengan kuat. Gadis itu terkejut dan badan mungilnya langsung menabrak badan kekar Sehun. Dengan cepat, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"oh ow, ayo semua! Kita keluar!" ucap Junmyeon sambil berlari keluar diikuti yang lainnya.

BLAM

Di apartemen yang luas ini, tinggal mereka berdua saja. Tentu saja dengan suasana canggung. Luhan masih terkejut bahkan matanya melebar. Apalagi Sehun yang sedang merutuk karena perbuatan nekatnya itu.

"Luhana" panggil Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan tersentak lalu mendongak, mata berkilau-an nya langsung bertatapan dengan mata sayu nan tegas itu.

"a-ah, n-nde s-sunbae?"

"Sehuna" koreksi Sehun sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Luhan.

"n-nde, S-Sehuna"

Sehun tersenyum puas. Melepaskan kuncir rambut Luhan serta syal berwarna putih itu. Membenarkan rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terdiam dan memegang dadanya. Matanya terus menatap wajah Sehun yang tersenyum tipis dan tangan kekar itu masih setia mengelus rambut nya.

"S-Sehuna…bukankah kau lebih tua? Kenapa aku tak boleh memanggil mu oppa?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun berhenti melakukan mari-mengelus-rambut-indah-sang-pujaan.

Sehun tersenyum, "karena aku tak suka kau memanggil ku oppa" bisik Sehun sambil mengelus bibir merah muda Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun kemudian mengelus mata Luhan dengan telunjuknya, "karena kau sudah membuat ku terpana hanya dengan melihat mata ini"

Sehun beralih mengelus pipi tembam Luhan, "dan kau sudah membuat ku gemas dengan pipi merah mu ini"

Sehun kini mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, "karena kau beda dengan yang lain, Luhana. Kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain" lanjut Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mempertemukan bibir tipis nya dengan bibir menggoda gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itu membelakkan matanya,terkejut. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan makin memperdalam ciuman lembut tersebut. Luhan sontak mencengkeram lengan Sehun dengan erat. Menutup matanya perlahan ketika Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya.

Mereka saling melumat dan memakan bibir lawannya. Tanpa ada celah sedikitpun dari mereka. Bahkan kini tangan Luhan sudah melingkar di leher jenjang lelaki tampan banyak pesona itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Lelaki itu mengusap bibir sang gadis yang terdapat banyak saliva. Tersenyum manis setelah itu. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, bertatapan dengan mata tajam itu kembali.

"apa itu first kiss mu?" tanya Sehun sambil menangkup pipi merah Luhan. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Kenapa pipi ini harus memerah sih, rutuk Luhan.

Sehun membuang nafas lega, "syukurlah"

"Luhan" panggil Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan membalas panggilan lelaki itu dengan gumaman. Sementara kedua tangannya tetap setia melingkar di leher sang lelaki tampan.

"jadilah kekasih ku"

BLUSH

Luhan merona. Ia reflex melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, "maukah? Aku butuh jawaban mu, Luhan" bisik Sehun yang membuat Luhan reflex memundurkan badannya.

Luhan menunduk, "ta–tapi—"

"tapi apa, Luhan?" potong Sehun. Luhan menunduk, meremas sweater nya kuat. Rasa gugup pun menggerotinya. Bibir itu membuka kemudian tertutup kembali, bingung menjelaskannya.

"a-aku takut" cicit Luhan. Sehun menyerngit bingung. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan pelan, mengelus pipi yang memerah itu dengan lembut.

"takut apa? Apa ada yang menakuti mu? Takut pada siapa?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"bagaimana jika fans mu mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika orang yang menyukai mu mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi oppa?!" jerit Luhan bersamaan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Sehun tersentak, menghapus air mata Luhan dengan cepat lalu mencium gadis itu dengan dalam. Luhan terkejut, mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat. Gadis itu kembali menunduk.

"aku takut oppa…aku takut h-hiks…" isak Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Memundurkan langkahnya bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekatinya.

BRUK

Nasib baik memang berada di tangan Sehun. Dinding itu membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah, namun terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

BUK

Pukulan tangan Sehun pada dinding itu membuat Luhan terlonjak dan reflex mengadahkan kepalanya. Mata indah yang masih disertai air mata itu langsung bertatapan dengan mata Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat menyeramkan.

"jangan membuat ku semakin nekat, Luhan" desis Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan menggeleng takut sambil terus mendorong dada bidang Sehun dengan kuat. Tapi, tentu saja itu tak berperanguh bagi Sehun bukan?

"aku takut, Sehuna! Aku takut!" jerit Luhan sambil memukul dada Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun terdiam, membiarkan Luhan memukul sepuasnya. "h-hiks, kau artis. Sedangkan aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya siswi SMA yang mengidolakan mu. Masih banyak yang lebih cantik dariku" lanjut Luhan sambil terus terisak. Meremas kemeja putih milik Sehun dengan kuat.

"tidak Luhan. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Hanya kau yang bisa menarik perhatian ku" balas Sehun sambil terus diam tanpa bergerak. Luhan menggeleng, menyangkal perkataan Sehun barusan.

"aku tak pantas untukmu. K-kau lebih pantas dengan Soojung unnie maupun Hyeri unnie" lirih Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar habis kesabarannya. Ia mencengkeram bahu sempit gadis itu dan menekannya ke dinding dengan kuat. Gadis itu hanya meringis menahan sakit. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan kasar, mencium bibir gadis itu dengan kasar tanpa ada kelembutan.

Luhan memberontak di sela-sela ciuman Sehun, terus mendorong dada dan bahu Sehun agar ciuman itu terlepas. Apa daya, tenaga Sehun lebih kuat dan makin memperdalam ciuman kasar itu.

Sehun melumat bahkan menghisap bibir gadis mungil itu dengan kasar. Memiringkan kepalanya ke-kanan dan ke-kiri, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Luhan yang mulai terbuai pun menutup matanya perlahan, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kemenangan dalam ciumannya, menutup matanya juga sambil menarik pinggang Luhan untuk lebih dekat. Saling melumat bahkan menghisap lalu menggigit bibir lawannya.

"ahmm…" desah Luhan tertahan. Sehun makin semangat melumat bibir yang mulai membengkak itu. Meremas pinggang Luhan dengan lembut.

Tak lama, Luhan merasa pasokan udara nya semakin menipis dan langsung memukul dada Sehun. Seolah mengerti, laki-laki itu melepas ciumannya dengan pelan. Hingga saliva itu membentang dengan panjang.

Lelaki itu mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah, "Luhan, jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau membuat ku sakit" lirih Sehun sambil menempelkan kening nya pada kening gadis itu. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sambil merona.

"o-oppa—"

"Sehuna, Lu" potong Sehun.

"Se-Sehuna, bolehkah aku mempertimbangkan pengakuan mu tadi?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sehun tersenyum lepas, "tentu saja. Aku akan menunggunya. Terima kasih" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir manis Luhan berkali-kali. Memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Menopang dagu nya di pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. Membalas pelukan hangat sang idola sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari gadis yang ia peluk ini. Sehun menunduk, melihat Luhan yang tertidur dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka.

Sehun menggeleng gemas, mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan ala bridal-style lalu merebahkan tubuh gadis itu di sofa. Sehun membaringkan tubuh nya disamping Luhan. Sofa ini memang cukup luas, bisa memuat dua orang yang terbaring.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "aku mencintaimu, Lu" lirih Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan agak lama. Tak lama, Sehun pun menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen yang semula hanya di huni oleh Sehun Luhan pun terbuka dengan pelan. Sang pembuka pintu, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang ada di rangkulannya pun melangkah masuk.

"apa mereka tidur? Ini sudah malam. Kenapa lampu nya tak dinyalakan?" tanya Minseok bingung sambil mencari tombol lampu.

"aku tak tau, unnie. Atau mungkin mereka sedang pergi" jawab Baekhyun sambil membantu Minseok mencari tombol lampu.

TEK

Lampu di ruang depan pun menyala. Junmyeon yang baru saja masuk dengan barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya pun langsung terdiam. Matanya menuju ke ruang tengah yang gelap.

TEK

"ASTAGA!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget. Membuat semua manusia yang masih di ruang depan pun langsung menghampiri gadis mungil bermata burung hantu itu. Minseok dan Junmyeon langsung tersenyum manis, sedangkan Chanyeol, Yixing dan Jongdae langsung menyeringai buas.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa selimut tebalnya dan menghampiri Sehun Luhan yang sedang tidur sambil terus berpelukan. Menyelimuti kedua orang itu dengan pelan.

"selamat tidur" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyium kedua kening itu dengan lembut. Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya mudah terbangun itu pun menggerakkan badannya. Membuka mata nya yang sayu lalu berkedip-kedip.

"tidurlah, Sehunnie" ucap Junmyeon sambil mengusak rambut Sehun dengan lembut. Tak lama, Sehun kembali tertidur dan malah makin memeluk tubuh Luhan. Minseok memekik tertahan ketika melihat pemandangan didepan matanya itu.

"mereka sangat lucu, kan?" tanya Minseok sambil memeluk lengan Jongdae. Jongdae hanya mengangguk sambil menyium kening Minseok dengan sayang. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mengambil pembersih wajah dari dalam tas selempangnya, menuangnya pada kapas. Kemudian membersihkan make up tipis Luhan dengan pelan.

"memang harus dibersihkan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hmm. Kalau tak dibersihkan, Luhan akan mengamuk dan mengomeli ku" jawab Baekhyun sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol tertegun ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"baiklah, sudah jam sembilan. Saatnya tidur!" teriak Junmyeon. "ah iya Baek, kau tidur disini mala mini. Arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku—harus tidur dengan siapa?" tanya nya. Sontak Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tajam.

"kau denganku saja" pinta Chanyeol.

"jangan! Jangan dengarkan dia! Kau harus tidur denganku, Baek. Aku tak mau kau tidur dengan manusia mesum seperti dia!"

"yak pendek! Mesum itu manusiawi tau!"

"DIAM!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam ketika mendengar teriakan Junmyeon. Gadis berwajah angelic itu langsung mendekati dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"kau yang memilih, kau dengan Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, "Kyungsoo unni"

"YES!" jerit Kyungsoo dengan gembira. Menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kekamar nya. Yixing dan Jongdae pun langsung ke kamarnya, sedangkan Minseok dan Junmyeon menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaan. Sebentar lagi—

Dan—

"BURUNG HANTU! AWAS KAU!"

.

.

.

TBC

CHAPTER 3 DONE SAYANG.

Gimana? Kurang memuaskan? Osehax-Jungey nya belum ada T.T lagi focus ke real nya nih(?)

Yasudah dimohon untuk review yang banyakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Oh iya, sekalian. Ini rated tetep T apa M? Kalau M bakalan ada habis lebaran/?

DITUNGGU YA VOTE NYA! SARANGEK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

[ketambahan VKOOK untuk chap-chap berikutnya]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Humor maybe?

T ke M(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo+Jungkook]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

Q : Hmmm...apa yg berniat nyelakain Luhan d chapter 2 itu salah satu dr girl grup yg ikut FM?  
Ahhhh apa skrg hubungan Hunhan jd TTM gt?

A : bingo. Satu juta rupiah/ga. TTM? Sepertinya iya XD. Itu Luhan kan takut tuh sama fans brutal nya Sehun XD

Q : Ini si Suho cewek terus si Lay cowok? Pairing nya Sulay?

A : bukan sayang. Iya, Suho nya emang cewek. Tapi pairing nya bukan Sulay hehe maaf ya :" ini pairing nya Krisho. Jadi ntar si Suho holkay itu bakalan sama Yifan si tiang XD. Terus si Lay? Sama Tao :*

Q : Sehun sebenarnya udah kenal luhan lama ya? Kok dia udah nyatain cinta ke luhan padahal ketemu baru beberapa hari aja.

A : cuma pernah ngeliat Luhan pas mereka comeback(?) oke ini ngaco. Mungkin Luhan udah mempesona kali waktu Sehun pertama kali ngeliat XD

Sudah deh itu dulu T.T thankful readers! {}

Yaudah, happy reading! I hope you like it all!

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Semenjak kejadian tidur-bersama-sambil-berpelukan-di-sofa, Luhan sering melamun ketika di kelas. Bahkan, julukan 'Lulla si pedo Beijing' hilang entah kemana. Karena memang, kebiasaan Luhan suka menyiumi pipi sang adik kelas sudah tak ada. Factor Oh Sehun, mungkin?

PUK

"Nona Lu, apa kau ingin keluar dari kelasku?" tanya Guru Bae sambil melemparkan penghapus papan tulis kearah Luhan. Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Menoleh kanan-kiri, bingung karena semua temannya menatapnya.

"ku tanya, apa kau ingin keluar dari kelasku, Nona Lu?" tanya Guru Bae lagi sambil mendesis. Luhan tersentak lalu menggeleng cepat. Menegapkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum kikuk kearah guru killer nan cerewet itu.

"Lu, kau kenapa sih? Sikap mu benar-benar aneh beberapa hari ini. Bahkan julukan 'pedo Beijing' hilang entah kemana" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan ketika Guru Bae kembali menerangkan dan berbalik badan.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun, "aku tak tau, Baek. Sejak kejadian tidur berpelukan itu, entah kenapa aku bingung sendiri. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus menerimanya?" bisik Luhan lesu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"kau bodoh,Lu. Seorang artis terkenal yang memiliki banyak penggemar menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Malah kau menggantungkannya seperti itu, huh? Dimana otakmu?" omel Baekhyun sambil terus berbisik. Kalau dia sampai berbicara dengan suara yang keras, bisa bahaya ini. Dia kan sangat berisik.

"Nona Byun, Nona Lu, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa kalian ingin keluar? Terutama kau, Nona Lu" suara cempreng Guru Bae membuat mereka terlonjak. Kedua gadis itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"a–ah anu, saem—"

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Nona Byun?"

"begini, Luhan sedang tak enak badan. Kepalanya pusing. Apa saya boleh mengantarnya ke UKS?"

Guru Bae terdiam sebentar, "baiklah. Nona Lu, kalau pusing nya tak kunjung reda, kau boleh pulang". Ketahuilah, meskipun ia guru killer, guru itu sangat perhatian pada anak didiknya.

"kamsahamnida, saem" ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya lalu merangkul bahu gadis rusa itu. Berlalu keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tanya dari Jongin maupun Yifan.

"Lu" panggil Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun menoleh kanan-kiri, memastikan tak ada siswa-siswi di sepanjang lorong. Luhan terdiam, membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"apa?"

"terima Oh Sehun,Lu"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "aku tak bisa,Baek. Aku tak pantas untuknya. Banyak gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dariku" lirih Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memegang bahu Luhan dengan pelan, mengelusnya.

"kenapa tak bisa? Dia menyukaimu. Jangan menggantungnya seperti ini. Dia punya perasaan. Jangan mempermainkan perasannya,Lu" tutur Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali menggeleng, "aku benar-benar tak siap,Baek. Kau tau kan, Sehun oppa itu hanya milik Soojung unni. Mereka bahkan diakui masyarakat. Mana mungkin aku menerima dia dan di-cap sebagai 'pihak ketiga'?" miris gadis itu.

"Lu, mereka hanya teman dekat. Percayalah. Bahkan Soojung unni menyukai Minhyuk oppa"

"tapi—bagaimana dengan Hyeri unni? Kau tau kan, dia begitu terobsesi dengan Sehun oppa" ucap Luhan tercekat.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ucapan Luhan memang ada benarnya. Lee Hyeri, salah satu anggota Girl's Day sangat menyukai Oh Sehun. Hyeri bahkan tak segan-segan mencium Sehun pada saat di Inkigayo. Benar-benar gadis yang nekat.

"ayolah, Lu. Sehun oppa tak menyukai nya" elak Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan bahu Luhan dengan brutal. Luhan mendengus, menepis tangan Baekhyun yang berada di bahunya.

"aku benar-benar tak ingin mencari masalah, Baek. Hentikan. Jangan membuatku emosi" desis Luhan sambil melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

"Lu, jangan paksakan dirimu" lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHH" teriak Luhan dengan frustasi sambil menggenggam erat pagar atap sekolah. Nafasnya memburu hingga uap-uap udara itu keluar dari bibirnya. Meskipun ia mulai kedinginan, tapi gadis itu tak pernah memperdulikannya.

TING

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada notif masuk. Luhan merogoh blazer tebalnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menggeser tombol buka ponsel itu. Oh, ada notif dari twitter ternyata, batin Luhan.

 _ **Osehax : sayang? Kau dimana? Kenapa kau menghilang seharian kemarin?**_

"tsk, kemarin dia juga menghilang. Kenapa menyalahkanku? Menyebalkan" desis Luhan sambil menekan ponselnya dengan keras. Mood nya sudah buruk hari ini. Ditambah pesan Osehax yang membuat mood nya makin turun drastis.

 _ **Jungey : kau juga menghilang kemarin. Darimana saja, huh?**_

BRAK

Luhan membanting ponselnya kearah kursi panjang yang berada di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar emosi sekarang. Ketahuilah, Luhan benar-benar mengerikan ketika sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

TING

Luhan dengan malas mengambil lagi ponselnya. Menggeser tombol kunci itu lalu membaca pesan dari Osehax.

 _ **Osehax : oh itu, aku kemarin sibuk hehe. Tugasku benar-benar banyak seminggu ini. Maafkan aku, nde?**_

"tsk, pembual" cibir gadis itu.

 _ **Jungey : huh, aku benar-benar kesal denganmu. Kau! Harus membuat mood ku kembali!**_

 _ **Osehax : apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar membuat mood mu kembali, yeobo? Hmm?**_

Luhan tersontak kaget, "demi Guru Kim yang botak, Osehax menggelikan!" jerit gadis itu sambil bergidik.

 _ **Jungey : demi Tuhan, kau menggelikan aish!**_

 _ **Osehax : hehe, maafkan aku sayang. Sekarang beritau aku, kau ingin apa, hm?**_

Luhan entah kenapa begitu senang ketika menerima pesan itu. Hubungan mereka sudah mendekati setahun. Tapi, mereka tak pernah bertelpon maupun ber-video call. Bahkan tak pernah saling tukar foto real.

 _ **Jungey : kau tau longdress yang dipakai Hyeri unni? Aku ingin itu.**_

 _ **Osehax : tsk, kenapa kau selalu membawa nama Hyeri sih? Kau tau, aku benar-benar benci dengan artis itu.**_

Luhan reflex menepuk keningnya agak keras, "astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ish"

 _ **Jungey : ah, maafkan aku. Baiklah yang lain, boleh?**_

 _ **Osehax : boleh. Semua yang bersangkut dengan Irene maupun Soojung pun tak apa. Aku akan membelikannya.**_

Luhan langsung melompat dengan riang. Menari-nari tak jelas sambil memegang sapu serta pel yang tersedia disitu. Oke, ini mulai aneh. Ah iya, kalian semua harus tau. Luhan dengan Osehax ini sudah seperti real. Mereka bahkan sudah membelikan barang untuk pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan tak jarang barang couple.

Eits, lebih tepatnya Osehax yang sering membelikan Luhan. Gadis itu jarang membeli barang untuk Osehax. Jika ditanya kenapa kau jarang membelikan barang untuk Osehax, dia pasti menjawab, _"uang ku menipis. Kau tau kan, aku ini begitu boros. Disaat uangku sedang kosong, Osehax minta dibelikan ini-itu. Ya, otomatis aku menolaknya"_

Apa mereka bertemu ketika ingin memberi barang? Tidak, mereka hanya memakai jasa pengiriman barang.

 _ **Jungey : benarkah? Kau akan membelikannya? Baiklah, kau tau longdress bermotif cerry berwarna putih itu? Yang dipakai Soojung unni pada saat Mubank?**_

Luhan menepuk ponsel ke tangannya. Menunggu balasan dari Osehax. "ayolah cepat balas"

TING

 _ **Osehax : ah, aku tau itu. Baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Sekalian, aku akan membelikan high heels yang dipakai nya waktu itu huhah.**_

Luhan langsung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tak berteriak karena terlalu bahagia.

 _ **Jungey : benarkah? Terima kasih, sayang[]. Kau tau? Waktu Soojung unni memakai itu, dia membuat moment dengan Oh Sehun. Ah, aku begitu cemburu.**_

"hihi, aku menggelikan" cibir pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Osehax : heem. Sama-sama, sayang[]. Ah, aku tau itu. Ahh, kau cemburu huh? Ah, bagaimana jika kalau kita janjian bertemu, kau memakai longdress serta high heels itu?**_

 _ **Jungey : huh, iya aku sangaaaat cemburuuu. Tapi mereka benar-benar sangat cocok. Ah, itu ide yang bagus. Aku tak sabar memakainya hihi.**_

 _ **Osehax : kau tak perlu cemburu dengan Soojung, sayang. Mereka itu hanya teman dekat. Bahkan Soojung menyukai Minhyuk.**_

Luhan menyerngit bingung, "bagaimana dia tau? Bukannya dia awalnya tak menyukai Minhyuk oppa? Bahkan berita tentang Soojung unni dan Minhyuk oppa saja tak mau tau"

 _ **Jungey : kau tau darimana? Tapi aku tak yakin jika mereka hanya teman dekat. Mereka bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih.**_

 _ **Osehax : a–ah, aku mengetahui itu dari temanku. Kau tau, temanku itu sangat menyukai MinStal. Makanya aku mengetahuinya. Apa kau yakin kalau mereka lebih dari teman dekat?**_

"Luhan?" suara seseorang dari belakang membuat gadis itu cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya lalu berbalik. Menampakkan Baekhyun beserta Jongin dan Yifan dibelakangnya.

Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat, "astaga, kau membuat kami khawatir, rusa nakal. Aku kira kau ingin menggores tangan mu atau mungkin lompat dari atas sini dan membuat kedua orang tua mu serangan jantung"

"aish, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti itu" balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau tau, Lu? Kami bahkan mencarimu hampir seluruh sekolah. Mulai dari perpus, toilet, aula, hingga ruang ekstrakulikuler. Dasar rusa nakal" omel Yifan sambil menoyor kepala gadis itu dengan pelan.

"aish, maafkan aku oppa~" mohon Luhan dengan nada yang sangat manja. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. Menjitak kepala gadis rusa itu dengan keras—menurut Luhan.

"oppa~ Bebbi menjitakku! Huhuhu" rengek Luhan sambil memasang tampang ingin menangis. Sementara Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya selalu gemas dengan Luhan, malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"cih, kau menggelikan, rusa nakal. Bahkan kita hanya terpaut beberapa bulan tau" sewot Yifan lalu mengantongi tangannya di saku celananya. Luhan hanya mencibir sambil memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"kau kenapa tadi bolos kelas?" tanya Jongin sambil menangkup pipi tembam Luhan.

"tak apa. Kenapa? Kangen? Ciee hitaaam" goda Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Jongin beberapa kali. Lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu langsung memutar bolanya, malas menanggapi jawaban Luhan yang tak sesuai harapan.

"aku serius Luhan" malas Jongin. Luhan mencibir, melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pipinya. Ia berjalan menuju pagar atap, menopang dagu nya pada besi berwarna coklat tua itu. Cuaca dingin serta derasnya hembusan angina tak membuat gadis itu pergi dari tempatnya.

"kau tau, Lu? Tadi Oh Sehun me-miss call ku" adu Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menampakkan kontak bernama Oh Sehun dengan sepuluh kali panggilan tak terjawab. Jongin dan Yifan langsung bingung.

"tunggu, Oh Sehun? Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada bingung. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara yang familiar.

" _Baekhyun? Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku"_ kata Sehun di seberang sana. Baekhyun sengaja me-speaker, agar orang di sekitarnya ini mendengarnya.

"Sehun, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, sedangkan mata sipitnya terus saja mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan yang mulai tak nyaman.

" _aku? Sedang berada di studio pemotretan untuk edisi majalah bulan ini. Wae?"_

"ah, tak apa. Kenapa kau meneleponku? Maaf tak bisa mengangkatnya. Tadi aku masih ada pelajaran"

" _tak apa,Baek. Err—apa Luhan ada?"_ pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak. Menoleh dengan cepat dan memandang ponsel Baekhyun. Sedangkan Yifan dan Jongin masih terlalu bingung untuk situasi ini.

"kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun memancing Sehun. Luhan melotot kearah gadis ber-eyeliner itu.

" _hmm—tapi bagaimana, kau tau hubunganku dengannya sedang tak baik. Setiap malam aku menelepon tapi tak di angkat. Di-SMS tak pernah dibalas. Hhhh"_

Dan sekarang bukannya Luhan melotot, melainkan Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendapat pelototan itu hanya menyengir sambil memasang tampang polos. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"benarkah? Memang apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan? Bukannya kau kemarin menyatakan perasaanmu kemudian kalian tertidur disofa sambil berpelukan?" goda Baekhyun yang secara tak langsung membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

" _YA! Sebelum itu—ugh, bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan nya ya"_ terdengar suara bimbang dari Sehun. Luhan semakin melotot, berusaha mengambil ponsel itu dari Baekhyun. Namun apa daya, Yifan serta Jongin melindungi Baekhyun. Sepertinya kedua manusia itu mulai kepo.

"memang kalian melakukan apa sebelum itu?"

" _kami—berciuman"_ di kata terakhir, Sehun mengecilkan suaranya. Baekhyun serta dua laki-laki itu hanya tercengang tak percaya. Sekaligus bergumam kagum, karena Sehun lah yang bisa menikmati bibir Luhan pertama kali.

"AH MOLLA!" tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga manusia itu.

BLAM

" _Baek? Apa—disitu tadi ada Luhan?"_ suara Sehun di seberang mengintrupsi kecengangan mereka pada sifat emosial Luhan. Oh, mungkin gadis itu sedang tidak emosi. Melainkan malu.

"hehe, maafkan aku Sehun"

" _YA! BAEK! KAU TAU, AKU BEGITU TAK TAHAN MELIHATNYA MENJAUHIKU!"_

"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH! AKU BISA TULI MENDADAK!"

"Baek, kau benar-benar berisik" jengah Yifan. Jongin mengangguk setuju, mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang mendengung. Baekhyun terkekeh, meminta maaf tanpa bersuara.

" _Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Habis ini pemotretan mu bersama Soojung akan dimulai. Cepatlah!"_ tiba-tiba suara lain menyahut dari seberang sana.

" _ah, Baek. Aku sudah dipanggil Kyungsoo nuna. Ingat! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Aku tak mau tau! Bye bye!"_

PIK

"hayoloh,Baek. Luhan benar-benar akan mengamuk habis ini. Berdoa saja besok kau masih bisa melihat matahari dan Park Chanyeol besok" goda Jongin sambil menahan tawa. Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung murung seketika.

"Yifan~ bantu aku" rengek gadis itu smbil menarik-narik tangan Yifan. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa sok cool sambil terus menggeleng. Menyebabkan rengekan Baekhyun makin menjadi.

"Jongin~" rengek Baekhyun sekarang pada lelaki berkulit tan. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Berlalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun serta Yifan.

"kau harus tanggung jawab sendiri, Bebbi sayang" kata Yifan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diatas atap.

"YA!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Lulla~ pleaseee. Maafkan aku" rengek Baekhyun sambil terus mengeluarkan jurusnya, tatapan seperti puppy serta tangan yang bertaut didepan dada. Luhan mendengus, menyampirkan tas selempang nya lalu berlalu melewati sahabat nya itu.

"Lullaaaaa~" rengek Baekhyun makin menjadi. Sejujurnya, Luhan sudah begitu tak tahan menyubiti pipi Baekhyun dari awal. Namun kekesalannya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"h–hiks, Lullaaaa" isakan Baekhyun membuat Luhan berhenti. Luhan tau, Baekhyun itu cengeng. Jika ada yang marah dan mendiamkannya, gadis itu akan menangis sekencang-kencang nya hingga si empu memaafkannya.

"huhu…Lulla tak mau memaafkan ku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ya, Baekhyun memang sedang menangis tanpa rekayasa. Sisi manja Baekhyun mulai muncul ternyata.

"Ya Tuhan,Baek", Luhan mengalah. Berbalik lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan teratur.

"Lulla mau memaafkan ku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap mata rusa Luhan yang terlihat bening serta bersinar itu. Sungguh indah.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja. Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah denganmu"

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Luhan mengangguk. Memeluk tubuh mungil kembali.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Go ahjussi sudah menunggu" ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana supir pribadinya telah menunggu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tentu saja membawa adiknya dan Baekhyun. Ah, untuk merayakan kepulangan adiknya dari Jepang karena pertukaran pelajar, Jungkook.

Mengingat ini musim dingin, mereka bertiga memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang super tebal. Gadis itu memang mudah flu dan demam kalau sudah terlanjur kedinginan. Dan Luhan tak mau kalau harus duduk sendirian.

Luhan memakai sweater berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket tebal berwarna merah. Memakai celana jins berwarna hitam serta sepatu boots berwarna putih. Tak lupa syal berwarna merah serta kupluk berwarna putih.

"unni, bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanya adiknya, Jungkook.

"baik. Sangat menyenangkan. Apa kau mau pindah kesana?" tanya Luhan balik. Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Membenarkan kupluk nya yang hampir jatuh akibat bertabrakan dengan pengunjung lain.

Baekhyun yang mendengar bahwa Jungkook pindah ke sekolah nya pun langsung bersemangat, "benarkah? Wah, aku tak sabar melihat mu. Kapan mulai masuk?"

"mungkin lusa. Aku akan meminta mama mengurus kepindahanku. Iyakan unni?" tanya Jungkook pada kakaknya. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Merangkul adiknya lebih erat.

"Lu, aku lapar" kata Baekhyun sambil terus menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"aku juga. Bagaimana kau Jungie?"

"ah, aku juga lapar. Aku ingin makan _maeuntang_ dan _jajangmyeon_ " jawab Jungkook sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah meronta minta diisi. Luhan mengangguk, menarik kedua gadis itu ke salah satu kedai. Mendudukkan badannya di salah satu kursi.

"permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan di kedai itu dengan ramah.

" _jajangmyeon_ tiga, _maeuntang_ satu, _gamjatang_ dua. Lalu _sujeonggwa_ tiga" jawab Luhan sambil membaca satu persatu di buku menu. Pelayan itu mengangguk, meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari kemarin" gerutu Baekhyun setengah menggigil. Meskipun sudah diberi penghangat ruangan, tetap saja terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk ke kulit.

"ini memang mau musim salju, unni" jawab Jungkook sambil menyeruput _sujeonggwa_ yang baru saja diantar. Menghela nafas lega karena kerongkongannya yang terasa hangat.

"Kookie, kau tau? Unni mu memang benar-benar tebar pesona. Banyak yang menyukainya. Bahkan seorang ar—AW" ucapan Baekhyun berganti menjadi pekikan karena kakinya sengaja diinjak oleh sang topic pembicaraan.

"sakit, Lulla!" protes Baekhyun.

"diam, Bebbi!" amuk Luhan sambil membekap mulut lebar sahabatnya. Jungkook yang memang pada dasarnya tak tau apa-apa hanya menyerngit bingung sambil menatap mata Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggigit tangan Luhan, "argh!" erang Luhan sambil meniup telapak tangannya yang terdapat bekas gigitan menyakitkan dari Baekhyun. Sang tersangka hanya bisa menyengir polos, terlihat tak tau apa-apa.

"bahkan seorang artis pun menyukainya" ,Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus, "ah kamsahamnida" lanjut Baekhyun ketika pelayan tadi mengantarkan pesanannya.

"MWOYA?!" kaget Jungkook reflex bangkit dari duduknya. Hingga pengunjung lain menatapnya aneh. Jungkook menyengir lalu membungkuk meminta maaf dan kembali duduk. "bagaimana unni bisa tau?" tanya Jungkook kepo.

Tanpa memperdulikan pelototan Luhan, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "tentu saja aku tau. Aku dekat dengan salah satu rekan kerja nya"

"dekat? Dekat atau mau menjadi sepasang kekasih?" cibir Luhan sambil bersendekap. Baekhyun merona, menjitak kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Sang korban hanya meringis sambil mengumpat.

"diam, Lulla! Terus ya mereka itu pernah—"

"kami pesan _makchang gui_ dua porsi. _Soju_ nya tiga" , Baekhyun memang memutuskan kalimatnya karena mendengar suara dari meja disebelahnya ini. Luhan yang sedang asyik memakan _jajangmyeon_ nya pun tak menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun.

Di meja sebelah tempat ia, Luhan serta Jungkook duduk, ada dua lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan pelan. Bahkan nyaris berbisik. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat. Hanya matanya yang terlihat. Karena kedua lelaki itu memakai masker hitam serta topi. Tak lupa jaket tebal berwarna hitam serta celana jins berwarna hitam pula.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh, bertatapan langsung dengan mata sipit Baekhyun. Seketika lelaki itu melebarkan matanya dan langsung menarik tangan temannya. Lelaki yang ditarik pun menoleh, dan sama saja, lelaki itu juga melebarkan matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun" lirih lelaki yang bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun tersadar bahwa itu Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirikkan matanya kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk memakan _jajangmyeon_ itu. Meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam.

Lelaki kedua yang Baekhyun tau itu adalah Oh Sehun langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Berdiri tepat disamping Luhan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Tanpa menghiraukan rontaan Luhan di dalam dekapannya.

"unni, siapa itu tadi? Kenapa membawa Luhan unni seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook pada Baekhyun yang memakan _gamjatang_ miliknya. Baekhyun menelan nya sebentar, lalu meletakkan sumpitnya.

"itu salah satu fans Luhan, Kookie sayang" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Chanyeol yang se-dari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun langsung terpana. Terpana akan senyuman Baekhyun di cuaca yang dingin.

"Baek, siapa gadis didepan mu ini?" bisik Chanyeol.

"adik kandung nya Luhan" jawab Baekhyun sambil berbisik. "baiklah, ayo kita habiskan makanannya, Kookie!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat _gamjatang_ nya. Jungkook mengangguk riang.

.

.

.

"lepaskan aku" desis Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman super erat Sehun. Lelaki berwajah datar itu tak menggubris apapun reaksi Luhan. Rasa rindu nya pada gadis itu langsung meluap begitu saja.

Sehun segera menarik Luhan kedalam gang sepi yang sangat sempit. Tanpa ada orang-orang disana. Hanya ada mereka berdua serta beberapa anjing liar disana.

"apa yang kau inginkan, huh?" desis Luhan sambil setengah memberontak. Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia hempaskan gadis mungil itu ke tembok. Mengukung Luhan agar tidak kabur.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN, OH SEHUN?!" jerit Luhan frustasi. Sehun menatap mata indah itu dengan intenst. Tangan kirinya memegang tengkuk Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya melepas maskernya kemudian memegang dagu Luhan. Gadis itu terpaku melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan. Walaupun terhalangi oleh lampu-lampu yang remang.

Ia miringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah pucat Luhan akibat menggigil. Luhan meronta sambil menggerakkan kepalanya brutal. Sehun tak habis akal, ia memperdalam ciuman itu. Melumat, menghisap, bahkan menggigit bibir itu dengan keras.

"Se–Sehun..kumohon…amhh" pinta Luhan di sela-sela ciuman lelaki didepannya ini. Sehun menulikan pendengarannya. Terus melumat bibir gadis itu dengan rakus. Kepalanya miring ke-kanan ke-kiri.

Gadis itu hanya pasrah. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Menutup mata indahnya pelan dan mulai membalas ciuman panas Sehun. Mendesah tertahan karena Sehun terus mencumbui bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan meremas rambut Sehun—menandakan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. Perlahan, laki-laki itu melepaskan ciumannya. Menjilat sisa-sisa saliva di bibir bengkak Luhan.

Sehun mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Menyingkirkan poninya serta poni Luhan. Keheningan pun meliputi mereka. Mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"aku mencintaimu, Lulla"

"YA! Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu!"

.

.

.

Chapter 4 done sayaaaaaang.

Rated M nya ntar an saja juseyo/?

Kan disini Luhan masih pengen jauhin Sehun/?

MAAFKAN NAE /sujud.

Gimana? Kurang momentnya? Ya deh ntar chapter depan aku banyakin moment nya /sujud.

Sekalian baca ff aku yang lain dong /kedip/promosi/digampar. Okedeh! Jangan lupa!

Reviewnya yang banyaaaaaaak juseyooooooo.

Biar fast updateeeeee. Okee? Salam ketjup :* /ngilang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

[ketambahan VKOOK untuk chapter-chapter kedepan]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Humor maybe?

T ke M(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo+Jungkook]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke? Gaktau kapan Tao keluar. Karena disini cuma disorotin ke Hunhannya aja. Terima kasih!

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5 IS STARTED!**

TING TING

Bunyi lonceng dari arah pintu masuk kedai itu terdengar. Seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa pun melangkah masuk. Tak jarang laki-laki sempat melirik dan mengagumi kecantikannya.

"selamat da—ah, Luhan-ssi. Selamat datang"

Luhan tersenyum manis. Mendekati lelaki yang menyapanya. Melihat buku menu sambil menjiati bibir merah-pink nya. Begitu tergiur dengan menu-menu yang disajikan.

"Taehyung-ah, aku memesan bubble choco dan omelet daging" ucap Luhan. Pegawai kedai yang bernama Taehyung itu pun mengangguk. Mencacat pesan Luhan di sticky note dan menyerahkan pada temannya, Jimin.

"semuanya lima belas ribu won, Luhan-ssi" kata Taehyung melihat jumlah. Luhan mengeluarkan dompet dari tas selempang sekolahnya, mengeluarkan uang lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung, panggil saja aku Luhan. Tak perlu se-formal itu padaku" pesan Luhan membungkukkan badannya. Berlalu pergi dan mendudukkan badan mungil nya di salah satu bangku.

Tak lama, seorang pegawai bernama Jimin itu membawakan pesanan Luhan, "silahkan menikmati"

Luhan mengangguk, "terima kasih". Luhan menatap makanan didepannya dengan ganas, "aku akan memakan mu" ujarnya sambil menjilati bibirnya. Menyantap makanan serta bubble tea itu dengan lahap.

"permisi, boleh kah aku duduk disini?" , Luhan tersedak. Meminum bubble tea nya dengan kasar. Mendongak, mendapati seorang gadis bertopi hitam. Tak lupa kacamata hitam serta masker.

"silahkan" ucap Luhan ramah. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Mendudukkan badannya di kursi depan Luhan. Melepas masker hitam nya. Luhan terkejut. Ia tau siapa gadis didepannya ini.

"J–Jung Soojung?" ucap Luhan lirih. Gadis yang ternyata Soojung itu tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Luhan pelan dan lembut.

"kau pasti Luhan kan?" tanya Soojung.

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Luhan balik. Dirinya sangat terkejut. Jung Soojung—aktris sekaligus model tercantik yang sedang naik daun ini mengenalnya.

"kau tak perlu kaget begitu. Sehun yang memberitahu ku. Awalnya aku tak penasaran dengan wajah mu, tapi karena Sehun memaksa ku untuk melihat foto mu di ponselnya, aku terkejut. Wajah mu membuat ku damai. Aku yakin kau orang yang tepat. Maka dari itu aku mencarimu" jelas Soojung sambil meminum vanilla latte nya.

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Idolanya…mengenalnya? Jung Soojung….mengenalnya? Luhan serasa ingin mati. "maksud mu orang yang tepat?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"orang yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia. Bahkan kalian sangat cocok. Luhan, aku ingin mencubit pipi mu, kau tau?" gemas Soojung melihat pipi Luhan yang tembam serta berwarna pink-pink samar itu. Apalagi syal berwarna putih yang bertengger dileher Luhan membuatnya semakin manis.

"Luhan, kau pasti tau kan berita ku dan Sehun?" tanya Soojung. Luhan menghentikan makannya, mengangguk pelan setelah itu.

"apa kau percaya dengan berita itu? Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar mengira aku berpacaran dengan Sehun?" tanya Soojung lagi.

"tentu saja. Kalian sangat cocok, unni. Aku—bukan siapa-siapa" gadis mungil itu mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Soojung tersenyum. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"itu hanya pandangan masyarakat, Luhan. Aku tak pernah sekalipun mempunyai hubungan dengan Sehun. Kami hanya sebatas teman dekat. Teman akrab mulai JHS, sebelum debut. Memang kami sering jalan bersama. Tapi, bukan berarti kami memiliki hubungan" terang Soojung pelan. Takut kalau pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh pengunjung lain.

"dan aku hanya menyukai Minhyuk, kkk" lanjut Soojung sambil terkekeh. Menepuk tangan Luhan pelan.

"kau tau, Luhan? Kau adalah gadis yang berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta lagi" lanjutnya lagi. Luhan menoleh kearah Soojung, menyerngit bingung. Bingung perkataan Soojung barusan.

"maksud, unni?"

"begini, Sehun waktu SHS menyukai seorang gadis. Namanya Bang Minah, personil Girl's Day. Kau tau kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"tapi gadis itu tak menyukai Sehun. Gadis itu hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya. Tak lebih. Ternyata, Minah menyukai Chanyeol. Mengutarakan perasaannya ke Chanyeol. Namun apa daya, Minah ditolak. Minah menangis dan menceritakan semuanya ke Sehun—" Soojung menghentikan ceritanya sebentar.

"—dan Sehun sangat marah pada Chanyeol. Memaksa Chanyeol menerima Minah sebagai kekasihnya. Dengan paksaan Sehun lah mereka berdua menjadi kekasih. Sehun patah hati waktu itu. Melupakan Minah dan menutup hatinya untuk orang lain"

"tapi kau tau? Setelah ia bertemu dengan mu, malam-malam ia datang ke apartemen ku dan menganggu tidurku. Menceritakan semua yang dialami nya hari itu. Bahkan memberitahu kan ciri-ciri mu. Aku merasa, bahwa Sehun menyukai mu"

Luhan terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Ia tak percaya. Sehun—benar-benar menyimpan perasaan padanya. Gadis bermata rusa itu pun menjadi bimbang sendiri. Merasa bersalah karena menggantung perasaan lelaki itu.

"aku tau, kau bingung kan? Menerima atau menolaknya. Begitu?"

Skakmat.

Luhan makin menunduk. Meremas rok sekolah nya kuat. Menggigit bibirnya tak kalah kuat. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan senang hati menerima Sehun" kata Soojung lagi. Memancing Luhan untuk mengeluarkan ganjalan di hatinya. Ia sendiri juga jengah melihat Sehun yang bahkan sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"tapi—"

"tapi apa, Luhan?"

"aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya gadis biasa. A-aku bukan idola. Aku tak sepertimu. Kau di rumor kan dengan Sehun. Tapi, masyarakat mendukung dan menerima kalian. Sedangkan aku? Aku—bukan siapa-siapa" cicit gadis bermata rusa itu. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, agar genangan air di matanya tak keluar tiba-tiba.

"aku takut, unni. Bagaimana jika masyarakat tak menerimanya? Menghina dan membenci—Sehun? Membuat karir Sehun hancur. A–aku tak mau…h–hiks" tamat sudah. Air mata itu tak bisa Luhan cegah. Meluncur begitu saja tanpa mengharapkannya.

Soojung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, "kau tak perlu takut, Luhan. Masyarakat akan menerima mu. Kau cantik, mungil, dan bahkan kau ramah. Masyarakat akan menyukaimu. Percayalah" bujuk Soojung mengelus pundak Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menangis didalam pelukannya.

"t–tidak. Kalau aku menerima Sehun oppa, bagaimana dengan Hyeri unni?" Soojung tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi merah Luhan.

"Luhan" panggil Soojung lembut, "Sehun tak menyukai Hyeri. Sehun membenci gadis itu. Percayalah. Sehun tak akan pernah menyukai Hyeri" ucap Soojung menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Luhan.

TING TING

Bunyi lonceng dari pintu masuk membuat Soojung menoleh. Seketika tersenyum manis karena lelaki yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang dan berjalan kearahnya. Lelaki itu mendudukkan badannya di kursi sebelah Luhan yang masih terisak. Mungkin masih tak menyadari ada orang lain di sampingnya.

"Luhan, aku harus pergi. Aku akan ada pemotretan setelah ini. Kalau kau ingin menelpon ku, ambil saja kertas yang berada di kantung jaket mu. Aku menyelipkan nomor ku disitu" pesan Soojung sambil berbisik. Mendapati Luhan mengangguk,Soojung melepaskan pelukannya. Mengedip cepat ke lelaki itu dan pergi keluar.

Tangan lelaki itu memegang pundak Luhan yang bergetar, membawa Luhan ke dekapan hangatnya. Mengelus bahu sempit itu secara teratur.

Luhan mengadah. Matanya yang basah langsung membulat sempurna. Luhan mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya menuju pipi lelaki itu. Memegang pipi yang terasa dingin itu dengan pelan.

"S–Sehun" lirih Luhan. Air mata nya kembali mengalir. Lelaki itu, Sehun makin mempererat dekapannya. Melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pipi nya. Membawa kepala Luhan ke dada bidangnya. Sehun meletakkan dagu runcing nya di pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"aku disini, Lu. Aku disini" lirih Sehun. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus punggung Luhan. Tak lama, isakan Luhan mereda. Tergantikan oleh dengkuran halus gadis rusa itu.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala Luhan, "kau tertidur rupanya. Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku untuk tidak membawa mu ke apartemen" ucap Sehun memangku Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Ia lingkarkan kaki Luhan ke pinggang nya. Meletakkan kepala Luhan di bahu lebarnya. Seperti koala.

Menjinjing tas sekolah Luhan. Bangkit dari kursi dan langsung keluar dari kedai. Memasuki van dan menjauhi wilayah itu.

" _gotcha!_ Aku menemukan berita panas tentang Oh Sehun. Kekeke"

.

.

.

"nuna! Hyung! Buka pintu nya!" teriak Sehun sambil menendang pintu apartemen nya. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk menyangga badan Luhan. Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Lulla? Itu Lulla?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk. Melangkah masuk melewati kedua orang itu. Berjalan kearah kamarnya dan menendang pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka.

Merebahkan badan mungil Luhan. Melepaskan jaket, sepatu, kaos kaki dan blazzer sekolah milik gadis itu. Menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut tebal. Mengecup kening gadis rusa itu dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu melangkah keluar. Mendudukkan badan nya di atas sofa. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan nuna-hyung nya.

"kenapa kau bisa bersama Luhan? Dan dengan keadaan Luhan tertidur pulas?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"tadi Soojung menemui Luhan. Lalu memintaku menjemput Luhan" jawab Sehun seadanya. Memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

"Soojung? Tallie? Kenapa menemui Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"entah. Soojung tak memberitahu ku" jawab Sehun. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Entah kenapa perasaan nya tak enak sedari tadi.

"apa jangan-jangan—Soojung mencuci otak Luhan agar dia menerima mu?" suara tuduhan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"kau benar lah! Soojung kan memang seperti itu. Astaga gadis itu. Dasar pemak—"

"Sehun?" suara serak khas bangun tidur seseorang membuat seluruh penghuni ruang tengah di apartemen itu menoleh. Menemukan Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Tak jarang gadis itu mengucek matanya serta menguap.

"Luhan" panggil Baekhyun sambil menghampiri gadis itu. Menarik tangan Luhan dan menuntun nya ke sofa. Mendudukkan gadis itu disebelah Sehun. Luhan masih menguap dan tak jarang kepalanya terantuk.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan bangkit dengan mata sayu nya. Mendudukkan badan mungil nya diatas paha Sehun. Semua pasang disana membelakkan matanya, kecuali Baekhyun. Menggeleng kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hunniee~ hngg~" rengek Luhan sambil meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher lelaki itu. Menggoyangkan kepalanya lucu, seperti anak kucing. Tak lupa, tangan gadis itu melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun.

Luhan merapatkan badannya, "Hunnieee~" rengek gadis itu keras. Sehun gelagapan. Menangkup pipi tembam Luhan yang entah kenapa makin memerah. Mata tajam milik Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang sayu.

"Baek, kenapa Luhan?" tanya Junmyeon menyerngit bingung. Ia tak pernah melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat manja seperti ini. Apalagi manja ke Sehun. Benar-benar peristiwa yang langka.

"Luhan memang seperti itu jika bangun tidur. Merengek pada orang yang menganggu pikirannya. Sudah dua minggu ini ia merengek saat bangun tidur. Dan selalu mengucapkan kata 'Hunnie'. Jika orang yang ia cari tak ada, ia menangis. Entah, kebiasaan apa yang Luhan punya. Benar-benar aneh" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"wah, benarkah?" tanya Minseok tak percaya. Mendekati Luhan dan mengelus surai yang sudah berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan lembut. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, gadis rusa itu malah menepis tangan Minseok dan meringkuk. Membuat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat.

"ya! Bahkan dia tak mau ku sentuh!" protes Minseok menunjuk Luhan heboh. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon mencoba melepaskan Luhan dari Sehun. Namun gagal. Tangan mereka ditepis oleh gadis itu dengan kasar.

Bibir gadis rusa itu berkedut dan melengkung kebawah. Siap-siap mengeluarkan tangisan. Dan—

"huwaaaaaaaaaa! Kalian jahat! Berusaha menjauhkan ku dari Sehun! Huhuhu" tangis Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Tak mau dipisahkan dari Sehun rupaya.

"ughh, aku begitu gemas kalau Luhan seperti ini!" jerit Minseok.

Gadis itu tak menggubris jeritan Minseok. Mata sayu nan indah nya menatap mata Sehun yang masih membulat. _Shock_ akan tindakan Luhan yang tak terpikir di otaknya.

"Hunnie tak akan meninggalkan ku, kan?" tanya Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun seketika tersadar. Tergoda dengan bibir Luhan yang entah kenapa membuatnya nafsu.

"tidak akan, sayang" jawab Sehun tersenyum. Luhan tertawa heboh, seperti balita yang baru saja di beri permen maupun mainan baru. Mengecupi pipi Sehun berkali-kali. Yixing yang pada dasarnya kalem dan cuek langsung _shock._

"kyaaaaa! Mereka lucu sekali!" pekik Kyungsoo, Minseok serta Junmyeon. Ingin sekali ketiga gadis itu mencubit pipi Luhan. Namun tak berani. Takut kalau Luhan akan menangis lebih keras.

TING

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, tanda ada notifikasi yang masuk. Menggeser layar ponselnya itu dan membaca artikel yang masuk kedalam emailnya. Seketika mata sipit berlapis eyeliner itu membulat sempurna.

"a—apa ini" lirih Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. Chanyeol menyerngit bingung. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada ponsel Baekhyun. Membaca kalimat pertama dengan font yang lebih besar dari lainnya. Tak jauh beda, mata Chanyeol malah lebih bulat dari biasanya.

"Sehuna! Gawat! Gawat!" pekik mereka berdua. Menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun dengan brutal. Tak memperdulikan rengekan serta usaha Luhan untuk melepaskan tangan mereka dari Sehun.

"baca! Sehun! Baca!" jerit Baekhyun memperlihatkan ponselnya. Memaksa Sehun membaca artikel yang membuatnya hampir serangan jantung. Sehun menyipitkan matanya.

"what the—?! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Sehun. Luhan terperanjat kaget. Memeluk tubuh Sehun makin erat.

 **Oh Sehun berkencan dan menggendong seorang gadis di sebuah kedai –**

TING

TING

TING

TING

Seluruh ponsel di apartemen itu berbunyi. Mengecek ponsel masing-masing. Dan—

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Sehun dan lainnya terdiam, kecuali Luhan. Gadis itu akhirnya tertidur didalam pelukan erat Sehun yang hangat. Sehun menggeram. Padahal ia hanya menjemput Luhan dan membawanya ke apartemen. Tapi—kenapa—

"sial! Wartawan sialan!" raung Sehun. Mata tajamnya memancarkan kemarahan. Tetapi, tangannya tetap memeluk gadis itu protektif. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Luhan. Gadis itu tak tau apapun.

"bagaimana ini? ah, aku bisa gila! Bagaimana bisa wartawan mengikuti mu?!" jerit Junmyeon frustasi. Memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Tak menyangka bahwa salah satu personil nya mendapat skandal.

Minseok menatap seluruh manusia itu lesu. Dengan gontai, Minseok mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi. Menggonta-ganti channel yang entah kenapa sangat tidak menarik. Tetapi tangannya berhenti.

" _hari ini. Oh Sehun, salah satu personil EXO dikabarkan berkencan. Terlihat ia menghampiri seorang gadis dan membawa kedalam pelukannya. Tak lama, Sehun menggendong nya dan membawanya perg_ _—_ _"_

DEG

Persendian Sehun tiba-tiba melemas. Ia menunduk, melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. Bibir merah itu terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan dengkuran halus yang begitu indah. Mata indah itu tertutup sempurna. Membuat Sehun berpikir kalau gadis didalam dekapannya ini bukan manusia. Tetapi malaikat yang jatuh dari kayangan.

Sehun tersenyum lega ketika melihat wajah Luhan. Beban di pikirannya perlahan berkurang. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Luhan. Mengecup pipi merah samar itu cukup lama.

"— _mari kita dengarkan tanggapan masyarakat tentang skandal Oh Sehun ini"_ suara sang reporter kembali terdengar.

" _bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang Oh Sehun dan gadis itu?"_ tanya sang reporter pada sekelompok gadis yang menangis.

" _siapapun gadis itu, aku akan menerornya. Aku sudah cukup sakit hati melihat Sehun oppa dengan Soojung unni. Aku tak peduli. Aku akan meneror gadis itu!"_

" _ya! Aku setuju!"_

" _kalau anda?"_ tanya reporter itu pada gadis yang lain.

" _kalau aku, aku seperti mengenal gadis itu. Dia seperti anak SMA. Dilihat dari rok nya. Benar kan? Aku ingin menemui gadis itu. Mengucapkan selamat dan mendukung mereka!"_

" _baiklah, selesai lah wawancara kita. Saya, Kim Yoojung, pamit undur diri"_

PIK

Televisi itu mati. Sang pelaku, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang terdiam dengan iba. Walaupun masih ada yang mendukung mereka, lelaki pucat itu tetap saja terlihat menyedihkan.

"aku membawa Luhan ke neraka" lirih Sehun. Memeluk Luhan makin erat. Berusaha melindungi Luhan dari fans-fans yang bisa saja menyelakai gadis rusa itu.

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja, Sehun" ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan Sehun. Menepuk tangan Sehun yang berada di punggung Luhan.

TRING TRING TRING TRING

Sehun tersentak. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Menyerngit bingung karena notif instagram nya sangat banyak. Membukanya dan sekali lagi terkejut.

PARA FANS SEDANG RIBUT KARENA BERITA ITU!

' _ **Sehun oppa…hiks…kau membuatku hancur! Kenapa kau dengan gadis itu?! Aku akan meneror gadis itu!'**_

' _ **Sehun oppa! Aku mendukungmu! Kalian terlihat sangat cocok! Apalagi kau yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Kau sangat mencintai gadis itu kan?'**_

' _ **Sehun oppa tak menyukai gadis itu! Gadis itu saja yang genit! Pakai acara tertidur segala! Ah, itu mungkin caranya agar Sehun oppa mau menggendongnya? Dasar gadis jalang!'**_

' _ **jangan mengatainya gadis jalang! Kau memang mau dikatai gadis jalang?! Jaga ucapan mu! Sehun oppa juga ingin mendapat kebebasan! Jangan menghakiminya seperti itu!'**_

' _ **dia memang gadis jalang haha. Liat saja nanti, gadis itu akan ku buat menderita!'**_

' _ **dasar psikopat!'**_

Sehun menggeram. Melempar ponsel mahalnya ke pojok ruangan hingga hancur. Minseok dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut. Menatap ponsel hancur itu dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

"aku akan membawa Luhan ke kamar" pamit Sehun dingin. Menggendong Luhan seperti koala lalu berjalan menjauhi pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ditebak.

BLAM

"mereka sangat tersika. Aku benar-benar tak tega"

"kau benar"

.

.

.

"tidurlah sayang. Aku akan menemani mu disini" lirih Sehun mencium kening Luhan lembut. Menyelimuti gadis itu dan berbaring disebelahnya. Membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Luhan. Karena aku, kau mendapat masalah besar. Seluruh orang mencarimu. Bahkan bisa saja kau diteror dan dicelakai. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, Luhan. Aku tak mau" lanjut Sehun. Membelai pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat empu nya menggeliat.

Perlahan mata indah Luhan terbuka. Mata sayu khas bangun tidur itu langsung menatap mata tajam Sehun. Tangan Luhan terulur memegang pipi Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Menempelkan kening mereka. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan secara teratur.

"Luhan, kau harus berjanji padaku"

"janji apa?"

"berjanji untuk mempercayaiku. Aku akan melindungi mu dari apapun. Kau harus berjanji. Mempercayaiku untuk melindungimu"

Luhan menyerngit, "apa maksudmu? Memang akan ada yang menyelakai ku?" tanya gadis itu.

Sehun tersenyum, "kau harus berjanji dulu padaku. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu, "aku mau"

"terima kasih" kata Sehun lega. Mengecup bibir Luhan berkali-kali. Gadis rusa itu terkejut dan sontak memundurkan kepalanya.

BRAK

"Sehun! Gawat! Ibu dan nuna mu ada disini!"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Tebece.

Fast update kan? Gak sampe sebulan kan?;(

Hayo konflik nya mulai keluar. Cieeee yang gregetan cieeee yang kesel cieeee. /ditabok.

YASUDAH! YANG PENTING KONFLIK NYA ADA LAH /ditendang.

JANGAN HAKIMI WARTAWAN YANG BUAT MEREKA MENDERITA /lindungi wartawan nya /digetok.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK READERS YANG MAU REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAV FF AKU YANG ABAL-ABAL INI!

SIDERS! SEMOGA PINTU HATINYA TERBUKA AGAR MAU NGE REVIEW. AMIN!

YANG NGE REVIEW AKU DOAIN HIDUPNYA BERKAH! AMIN!

REVIEW YANG BANYAK OKE!

BIAR FAST UPDATE! TERIMA KASIH!

/kissbye.

Sign by barbxpie!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

[ketambahan VKOOK untuk chapter-chapter kedepan]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Humor maybe?

T ke M(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo+Jungkook]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Sulay. Ini Krisho dan Laytao. Karena Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao dan Suho gs oke? Gaktau kapan Tao keluar. Karena disini cuma disorotin ke Hunhannya aja. Terima kasih!

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **6** **IS STARTED!**

"Luhan! Cepat sembunyi!" jerit Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan tersentak, menyerngit bingung. Kenapa Baekhyun seheboh ini, batin gadis itu.

"Luhan, cepat sembunyi. Aku yakin tak akan lama. Kau mau kan?" suara lembut Sehun terdengar di pendengaran Luhan. Gadis rusa itu menatap Sehun _intenst,_ berusaha mencari info apapun dari tatapan mata yang entah kenapa sendu itu.

CUP

Sehun menyium kening Luhan dengan sayang. Mengelus pipi gadis mungil yang Ia cintai itu dengan lembut. Menyalurkan ketulusan cintanya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, mengangguk.

"aku mencintaimu, Lu" ungkap Sehun pelan. Berjalan keluar ditemani Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Menutup pintu itu dan suara pintu terkunci dari luar pun terdengar. Luhan mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"aku—juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN! YA! KENAPA KALIAN MENGHALANGI JALANKU?! MINGGIR!" suara teriakan wanita berumur 40-an pun terdengar. Sang penghalang, Minseok dan Jongdae pun diam. Namun tangan mereka masih terus terlentang dan melindungi pintu itu.

"Mama" suara Sehun membuat wanita bersama seorang gadis yang diketahui anaknya itu mengadah. Menemukan Sehun dibelakang Minseok beserta Jongdae. Wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMBUAT SKANDAL SEPERTI ITU, ANAK NAKAL?! KAU INGIN KARIR MU BERAKHIR?! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KARIR KITA HANCUR?!" teriak Ibu Sehun, Kim Jaejoong sambil menerobos perlindungan Minseok serta Jongdae yang lengah.

PLAK

Sehun meringis, mengelus pipi nya yang terasa panas. Seluruh mata yang didalam apartemen mewah itu terkejut. Menutup mulut mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mama! Sudah!" teriak sang kakak, Oh Hyerin memeluk tubuh Sehun dari depan. Berusaha melindungi sang adik dari tamparan tak wajar Jaejoong.

"mana gadis itu, huh? Dia pasti disini! Iyakan?! Katakan! Dimana kau menyembunyikan nya?! Aku ingin memberinya peringatan!" teriakan Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Matanya terus memperhatikan setiap detail apartemen itu.

"Mama" desis Sehun menatap tajam Ibunya. Tangannya melepas pelukan sang kakak. Tangannya mengepal, menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"jangan pernah menyentuh nya barang sekecil apapun" lanjut Sehun. Jaejoong memandang remeh anak bungsunya. Berkacak pinggang sambil mengetukkan high heels mewah miliknya teratur.

"kau menantangku, Tuan muda Oh? Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau gadis itu menderita karena ku" balas Jaejoong. Sehun menggeram. Hyerin mengelus tangan sang adik yang mengepal.

"Mama, kumohon...jangan merebut orang yang ku cintai lagi. Aku ingin mendapat kebebasan! Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai! Sampai kapan kau melakukan ini padaku?!" bentak Sehun. Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka kalau anak bungsu yang selalu menurut padanya itu akan membentaknya.

"karena gadis itu, kau berani membentak Ibu mu sendiri, Oh Sehun!" balas Jaejoong.

Sehun menunduk, melindungi kepalanya dibalik tubuh mungil sang kakak. Hyerin memandang Sehun nanar, "Mama—kumohon beri Sehun kebebasan. Sehun juga ingin be—"

"kau membela adikmu, Oh Hyerin? Gadis itu tak pantas bersanding dengan Putraku! Oh Sehun, Mama tak mau tau! Cepat atau lambat, kau harus menikah dengan Hyeri!" final Jaejoong membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut.

"a—apa? Dengan Hyeri? Jangan harap aku mau menikahi nya!" bentak Sehun lagi. Jaejoong mendesis, ingin menampar kembali pipi anak bungsu yang sekarang menjadi anak pembangkang itu.

CLEK

Suara pintu kamar membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Mata tajam nan indahnya melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata yang berair, menangis. Sehun terkejut. Menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk kedalam. Kenapa kau bisa keluar?" lirih Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang berair. Mata tajam nya menatap gadis disebelah nya, Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya. Namun, Luhan nekat dan malah menggunakan kunci cadangan yang ada didalam nakas" ucap Baekhyun menunduk. Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan yang berair akibat air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Mendongakkan kepala gadis rusa itu. Menatap mata yang redup tanpa ada cahaya itu. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya menuju pipi Sehun. Mengelus pipi lelaki itu dengan lembut.

Luhan menoleh, menemukan Jaejoong yang tak jauh darinya. Melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Menghampiri Ibu dari Sehun itu. Membungkuk 90 derajat.

" _auntie_ , jika Sehun dinikahkan dengan Hyeri, saya mendukungnya. Maaf jika saya merepotkan anak anda. Sekali lagi terima kasih" ujar Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Membungkuk dalam setelah itu.

Sehun terkejut, "Lu, jangan! Kau tak mencintaiku?! Aku mencintaimu! Kita saling mencintai! Aku tak akan mau menikah dengan Hyeri! Aku ingin menikah dengan mu!"

"bagus jika kau sadar. Anakku memang seharusnya menikah dengan sesama artis. Dengan begitu, karir nya akan semakin melejit" kata Jaejoong tertawa. Menepuk pundak Luhan dengan keras, "sekarang kau pergi. Jauhi anakku sejauh-jauhnya. Hapus kenangan kalian dan lupakan anakku" lanjut Jaejoong.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis. Mengangguk sekali, "Baekhyun, ayo kita pergi" lirih Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membungkukkan badannya kearah Jaejoong serta lainnya. Berlari keluar apartemen.

"aku benar-benar tak percaya. Mama memang manusia kejam" desis Hyerin. Sehun menggeram. Tangannya kembali mengepal hingga memutih.

DUK DUK DUK

Sehun memukul tangannya ke dinding hingga berdarah. Berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jaejoong maupun Hyerin. Minseok, Junmyeon serta Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol menatap nanar dinding yang berdarah itu.

"Mama, aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu" lirih Hyerin.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari sambil terus menarik tangan Baekhyun yang mulai kewalahan. Luhan menangis dalam diam. Namun langkahnya tak pernah berhenti. Para pejalan kaki pun ditabraknya hingga mengumpat.

"Lu, berhenti" minta Baekhyun dengan nafas tersenggal. Ketahuilah, Baekhyun begitu payah jika dalam urusan olahraga. Luhan tak menggubris permintaan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mati! Berlari kemudian truk menghantam nya. Lalu mati dan tenang selamanya.

"KYAA! ITU OH SEHUN!"

"KENAPA TANGANNYA BERDARAH?! ASTAGA!"

DEG

Luhan terkejut. Dia reflex berhenti. Menunduk dalam sambil mengcengkram lengan Baekhyun. Jujur, Ia capek berlari terus seperti tadi.

"Luhan, berhenti disitu" desis Sehun beberapa meter dari Luhan. Gadis itu menggeleng, berlari kembali. Ia ingin jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Seluruh pasang mata sedang menatapnya curiga.

"LUHAN! BERHENTI DISITU!" teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali berhenti. Menunduk kembali. Orang-orang disebelahnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang merekam insiden ini.

"jangan lari lagi dariku" lirih Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang membelakanginya. Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Luhan yang mengerat, memberi jalan Sehun yang ingin lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

SRET

Sehun menarik lengan kurus gadis itu. Mendekapnya kedalam pelukan eratnya. Luhan terkejut, meronta dibalik pelukan Sehun. Semua pasang mata disana terkejut dan malah mengabadikannya. Semua sunyi. Hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu.

"jangan pernah pergi dariku, Lu. Kau menyakitiku. Hatiku sakit ketika melihat mu seperti ini" lirih Sehun membawa kepala Luhan ke dadanya. Mengelus surai hitam pekat yang berantakan itu. Tak peduli jika tangannya begitu perih akibat darah yang terus mengalir itu.

Luhan tak tahan. Ia kembali terisak. "jangan lakukan ini...kau seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Pergi dari sini, oppa. Pergi" tangis gadis mungil itu sambil mendorong badan Sehun. Namun apa daya, kekuatan Sehun lebih besar. Lelaki itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"aku tak akan penah membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Lu" lirih Sehun lagi.

"kubilang pergi. Lepaskan aku. Lepas" desis Luhan. Sehun menggeleng cepat. Mendongak kepala gadis mungil itu cepat. Menatap mata yang berair itu dengan sendu.

"lepaskan aku, oppa!" teriak Luhan. Mendorong badan Sehun kuat-kuat. Membuat Sehun mundur beberapa langkah darinya dan hampir terjatuh. Tangan gadis itu mengepal. Berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun beserta kerumunan orang kurang kerjaan itu.

"aku harus bagaimana lagi, Lu?" tanya Sehun tercekat. Menatap kepergian Luhan dengan nanar. Hatinya begitu hancur. "kalau itu mau mu, aku akan menurutinya. Aku—mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Luhan! Buka pintu nya! Kau belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu nak! Jangan membuat Mama khawatir!" teriak Mama Luhan, Heechul mengetuk kamar Luhan berkali-kali.

Tak ada jawaban.

Heechul semakin khawatir dengan keadaan anak sulung nya. Ada apa dengan anakku? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ia menjadi seperti ini?, batin wanita berumur 35 tahunan itu dengan sendu.

"Lulla, buka pintu nya sayang. Jangan mengurung diri seperti ini. Mama khawatir" bujuk Heechul mengetuk kamar Luhan pelan. Menunduk sambil menghela nafas kasar. Luhan benar-benar susah dibujuk.

"Mama? Apa Luhan unni sudah keluar?" suara lembut Jungkook membuat Heechul menoleh. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menggeleng. Jungkook mendesah pasrah. Menatap pintu kamar sang kakak dengan nanar.

"unni, buka pintu nya" pinta Jungkook mengetuk kamar Luhan.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" sahutan Luhan dari dalam pun terdengar.

"tapi, nanti kau bisa sakit unni. Kau sudah tak makan 2 hari. Kau tak lapar? Ayolah keluar. Sebentar saja untuk makan" bujuk Jungkook.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"tapi unn—"

"AKU BILANG TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" jeritan Luhan membuat Jungkook dan Heechul tersentak kaget. Mengelus dada mereka akibat terkejut. Menggeleng pasrah dan berlalu pergi.

"h—hiks..." isak Luhan sambil memukuli guling tak berdosa miliknya dengan brutal. Air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya pilu. Hatinya hancur.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, huh? Aku benar-benar tak rela jika kau harus menikah dengan Hyeri. Tapi—aku bisa apa?" tanya Luhan pada poster Sehun yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Menunjuk-nunjuk poster tak bersalah itu dengan tajam.

"aku mencintai mu, idiot. Ha-ha" lanjut Luhan sambil tertawa meskipun air mata nya tak berhenti. Menangis sambil tertawa, menyedihkan bukan?

"kenapa...kau meninggalkan ku, brengsek? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?!" jerit Luhan melempari poster Sehun dengan barang yang dapat di jangkau nya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sudah 2 hari tak dijamah itu.

"20 new message? Dari siapa? Apa Osehax?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. Menggeser ikon lock dan langsung membuka twitter. Benar saja, 20 pesan dari Osehax.

 _ **Osehax : sayang? Kau dimana?**_

 _ **Osehax : sayang, balas cepat! Aku benar-benar merindukan mu.**_

 _ **Osehax : apa kau sedang sibuk?**_

 _ **Osehax : sayang, apa barang nya sudah sampai? Aku baru mengirimnya tadi.**_

 _ **Osehax : jadi kau benar-benar sibuk ya?**_

 _15+ new message._

Luhan mendengus. Melepas batrai ponsel itu dengan kasar. Melempar nya ke sembarang arah. Tak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Perut nya sakit, minta diisi. Tapi Ia juga malas jika harus keluar. Apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan Mama serta adik nya yang cerewet itu.

Apalagi mood nya yang turun drastis. Membuatnya urung untuk keluar kamar. Matanya serasa perih ketika melihat foto maupun video Oh Sehun. Ia sungguh tak kuat.

Gadis mungil itu begitu berantakan. Rambut acak-acak an, kantung mata yang menebal, mata memerah, hidung serta pipinya pun memerah. Apalagi ketika gadis itu berjalan, terseok-seok karena lemas. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Luhan mengambil remote TV di atas nakas. Menyalakan TV yang dua hari ini tak dijamah. Semua berita itu membuatnya lemas, frustasi, bingung, sedih, marah membaur menjadi satu. Apalagi ketika adegan Oh Sehun menggendongnya seperti koala saat Ia tertidur di kedai saat itu.

"wartawan sialan. Jika saja Ia tak mempergoki ku dengan Sehun, pasti Mrs. Kim tidak akan tau hubungan ku dengan Sehun. Wartawan sia—eh, aku kan belum berpacaran dengannya... Luhan bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" oceh nya sambil memukul kepalanya.

"aku benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila. Aku gila karena kau, Oh Sehun. Iyakan?" tanya Luhan menatap poster Sehun yang lainnya. Meskipun tak ada jawaban, Luhan tetap mengoceh sambil melempari poster Sehun.

Luhan kembali mengganti channel-channel tak bermutu itu. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti—

" _hari ini, Kim Jaejoong, model yang sangat legendaris itu berbicara. Beliau berkata, bahwa anaknya yang bernama Oh Sehun, akan menikah dengan salah satu personil Girl's Day, Lee Hyeri—"_ suara reporter bernama Kim Yoojung barusan membuat Luhan lemas.

" _apakah itu benar, Nyonya? Apa benar, Anda akan menikah kan Putra Anda dengan Lee Hyeri? Lalu, gadis SMA yang digendong oleh anak Anda itu siapa?"_ suara reporter Kim Yoojung terdengar.

Mata Luhan memincing. Mata indah nya menatap Mama Sehun dengan nanar. Tersenyum kecut setelah itu, "Anda benar-benar tak menyukai ku, bukan?" lirih Luhan kemudian tertawa pahit.

" _kau benar. Secepatnya, Oh Sehun, anakku, akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan ku, Lee Hyeri. Gadis itu? Ah, gadis itu tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun. Gadis itu hanya parasit untuk anakku. Jadi, aku nikahkan secepatnya saja anakku dengan Hyeri"_ , suara Jaejoong membuat Luhan tertawa keras. Air mata nya kembali mengalir.

"sebegitukah kau membenci ku, Nyonya? Hanya karena aku—bukan seorang idol?" lirih Luhan lagi.

" _baiklah. Cukup sampai disini perbincangan kita. Kami ucapkan selamat untuk anak Anda, Nyonya Lee"_

" _terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu"_

PIK

"ARGHHHH" jerit Luhan frustasi. Ia menoleh kearah nakas, menemukkan sebuah _cutter_ kecil. Mengambil _cutter_ itu dan mendekatkan benda tajam itu kearah lengannya.

SRET

"akh" pekik Luhan kesakitan sambil terus menggoreskan benda itu kearah lengannya berkali-kali. Namun Ia tak peduli, Ia ingin mati secepatnya. Lalu tenang.

"Luhan unni! Kau tak apa?! Unni! Cepat keluar! Unni!" suara Jungkook membuat Luhan berhenti. Menoleh kearah pintu. Dengan cepat, Ia membalut luka nya itu dengan baju. Berjalan terseok-seok dan membukakan pintu.

"UNNI!" jerit Jungkook melihat kondisi Luhan sekarang. Dengan cepat, gadis mungil itu membawa sang kakak ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai sang kakak dengan lembut. Luhan terdiam.

"Luhan?" suara seseorang membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh. Sang Mama, Heechul menatap Luhan dengan nanar. Mendekati si anak sulung lalu memeluknya. Merasa heran dengan lengan sang anak yang terbalut baju.

SREK

Mata Heechul membesar. Menekan luka sang anak den—

"argh" pekik Luhan keras. Heechul dan Jungkook terkejut mendengar pekikan itu. Menatap Luhan _intenst._

"apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, huh? Kau ingin menggores tanganmu lagi?" tanya Heechul memincing. Luhan tetap diam.

"ayo ke bawah. Kau harus diobati, unn. Nanti infeksi" ajak Jungkook menarik tangan Luhan yang satunya. Membawa Luhan kebawah. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menatap mereka dengan nanar.

"nak, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

"Hun-ah! Sehun-ah! Buka pintu nya! Nuna ingin bicara!" teriak Hyerin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun berkali-kali. Hari ini, Hyerin sengaja menginap di apartemen EXO. Tentu saja untuk memantau sang adik yang sedang tertekan akibat sang Mama.

"jangan pedulikan aku, nuna" suara dingin nan datar Sehun terdengar di pendengaran Hyerin. Hyerin menatap pintu itu dengan sendu. Berharap sang adik akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sehun...apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Jangan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini. Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa?" tanya Hyerin putus asa sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan pelan.

"aku ingin Luhan kembali padaku. Aku hanya ingin itu"

"tapi Sehun—"

"tapi, Mama tak mengizinkan nya kan? Aku benar-benar benci padanya, nuna. Kenapa aku harus dinikahkan? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh menikah dengan orang yang kucintai? Kenapa? KENAPA?!" potong Sehun sambil berteriak. Hyerin terdiam.

"aku tak peduli jika aku jatuh miskin. Aku tak peduli jika aku tak dianggap anak dari keluarga Oh. Aku tak peduli jika kalian menyiksaku. Tapi—aku mohon...aku hanya ingin menikahi Luhan..." lanjut Sehun perlahan terisak. Hyerin tetap diam. Mendengar curahan sang adik.

"ARGH!" jerit Sehun membuat Hyerin terkejut. Ia makin khawatir ketika mendengar suara benda yang pecah dari dalam kamar sang adik.

"unni, sudah" pinta Kyungsoo menarik tangan Hyerin menjauh dari kamar Sehun. Mendudukkan badan mungil Hyerin di sofa. Menggenggam tangan pucat Hyerin dengan kuat.

"ARGH! AKU MENCINTAI MU, LUHAN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" jeritan Sehun makin membuat Hyerin gemetar. Tak lama, isakan dari bibir Hyerin terdengar.

"aku—hiks. Aku benar-benar ingin membawa Luhan kembali. Tapi—aku bisa apa. Mama akan marah padaku..." lirih Hyerin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tangis sambil mengelus punggung Hyerin teratur.

"OH SEHUN! DIMANA CALON SUAMI KU, HAH?! DIMANA OH SEHUN?!" teriakan seseorang membuat kedua nya menoleh. Menampakkan Hyeri yang ingin menerobos pintu yang terhalangi Minseok serta Junmyeon.

"OH SEHUN SAYANG! AKU DISINI! APA SIH?! KALIAN KENAPA MENGHALANGI JALAN KU?! KALIAN INGIN MENENTANG PERNIKAHAN KU DENGAN SEHUN?! KALIAN INGIN MENDUKUNG SEHUN DENGAN GADIS ITU?!" teriak Hyeri pada kedua nya.

"YA! KAMI MEMANG MENENTANG PERNIKAHAN MU DENGAN SEHUN! SEHUN TAK PANTAS MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS SEPERTI MU! SEHUN PANTAS MENIKAH DENGAN LUHAN! BUKAN DENGAN MU!" teriak Minseok membalas perkataan Hyeri.

"APA?! BERANI NYA KAU—"

PLAK

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi _chubby_ Minseok. Gadis _chubby_ itu langsung tersungkur sambil memegangi pipi nya yang memerah. Hyeri menatap Minseok dengan remeh. Berjalan melewati halangan Junmyeon dengan cara mendorongnya.

"Hyeri, keluar" desis Hyerin.

"ah, unni Raina, sayang. Apa kabar?" tanya Hyeri semangat sambil tersenyum—terpaksa.

"kubilang keluar" desis Hyerin lagi.

"huh? Mengusir ku? Apa mau mu, huh? Menentang pernikahan ku dengan Sehun juga? HAH! SEBENARNYA KALIAN INI MENDUKUNG SIAPA?!"

CEKLEK

"pergi"

"SEHUN?!"

.

.

.

Tebece.

Chap 6 up!

Gimana? Konflik nya gimana hayoooo? Cieee gregetan cieeeeeee.

Ada yang nunggu Please, Look At Me dan WGM HUNHAN Ver? Lagi masa pembikinan kok. Makasih yang mau nunggu!

Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan, banyak typos, dll. Belum sempet baca lagi muehehehe.

REVIEWW NYA YANG BANYAAAAKKKKK QAQAAAAAAAA

BIAR FAST UPDATE!

INI GAK SAMPE SEBULAN KAN?! IYAKAN!

MAKANYA REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAAAKKK!

YANG REVIEW BANYAK BERKAH! AMIN!

Sign by barbxpie!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**

My Lovely Osehax

 **Main Cast :**

Luhan and Sehun

 **Pairing :**

HunHan, etc

[ketambahan VKOOK untuk chapter-chapter kedepan]

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Humor maybe?

T keM(?)

 _ **Gender switch!**_

 _ **[GS For Luhan,Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,Minseok,Zitao,Kyungsoo+Jungkook]**_

 **Warning :**

AU,abal-abal,typo(s),alur gak nyambung,gak sesuai harapan

Siapkan tissue kalau gak ember, siapa tau mual /nda.

 **NB :** sekali lagi. Ini bukan Kristao maupun Krisho dan Krisho ultimate couple saya setelah Hunhan Chanbaek. Jadi Tao danSuho gs oke?Gaktau kapan Tao keluar. Karena disini Cuma disorotin ke Hunhan nya aja. Terimakasih!

Pls don't jugde my fanfic or my cast!  
Thankyou~

BARBXPIE PRESENT!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE GS? GO AWAY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **7** **IS STARTED!**

"ini dia si jalang Luhan! Ternyata gadis yang digendong Oh Sehun waktu itu adalah dia! Ha-ha. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Gadis itu lebih menyeramkan dari yang kukira. Diluarnya saja Ia begitu polos. Didalamnya? Busuk!"

"kau benar. Di sekolah Ia mendekati Jongin dan Yifan kita. Di luar sekolah? Mendekati Oh Sehun juga? Dasar gadis tak tau diri!"

"dan Ia juga menghilang beberapa hari ini. Gadis tak tau diuntung!"

"ha-ha. Aku heran, kenapa lelaki-lelaki tampan seperti mereka bisa jatuh kedalam pesona gadis jalang seperti dia? Dilihat dari apanya sih? Tampang sih iya menawan. Tapi, kelakuan? Ha-ha. Seperti pelacur"

"mati saja kau Luhan!"

"hahahahahah!"

Luhan makin menyembunyikan kepala di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dibalik blazer sekolah nya. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin tuli. Ia ingin tak mendengar cemoohan siswi-siswi sialan ini.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?! PERGI GAK?! GAK PERGI, KU HAPKIDO SATU-SATU! MAU, HAH?! SIALAN KALIAN!" amuk Baekhyun pada siswi-siswi yang mencemooh sahabatnya. Siswi-siswi itu menciut dan membubarkan diri secara terbirit-birit.

Ia mendengus dan mencibir siswi-siswi sialan itu tanpa henti. Enak saja menghina sahabatnya. Sama saja cari mati. Itu katanya. Namun cibirannya terhenti ketika melihat bahu Luhan yang mulai bergetar.

"Lulla? Kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati sambil mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan tangan lentiknya. "astaga! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kau menangis?! Jangan pedulikan mereka! Aku disini, Lu! Aku melindungi mu! Aku janji!" penic Baekhyun kembali membawa kepala Luhan di lehernya. Mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan panic.

"LUHAN! BAEKHYUN!" suara dua pria serta derapan kaki yang menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah pun membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh. Mendapati Jongin dan  
Yifan yang berlari kearahnya. Tak memperdulikan makian siswa maupun siswi yang berhasil ditabraknya.

"Lulla sayang! Kau tak apa?! Aku disini, Lu! Aku disini!" panic Jongin ketika sudah sampai di kedua gadis mungil itu. Ia membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Menyiumi pucuk kepala gadis rapuh itu dengan sayang.

"Luhan, kami disini, Lu. Kami disini. Kami akan melindungi mu. Kalau bisa, ku hajar Oh Sehun hingga babak belur" ucap Yifan menenangkan Luhan. Ia mengelus pipi tembam Luhan yang berair karena menangis.

"Lu, kau tinggal mempercayai kami. Kami akan melindungi mu. Sungguh Lu, aku ingin menangis ketika melihat mu seperti ini. Jangan seperti ini lagi" bujuk Baekhyun mengelus rambut hitam Luhan yang begitu berantakan. Luhan tetap terdiam dan menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan unni!" pekik seseorang dari arah berlawanan yang membuat Jongin, Yifan maupun Baekhyun menoleh. Mendapati Jungkook bersama Eunji sedang berlari kearah mereka. Ketika sampai, Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan tangan Luhan dari blazer dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jongin oppa, Yifan oppa. Aku mohon, lindungi Luhan unni, ya? Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ia menggores tangannya hingga seperti ini. Aku tak mau Ia seperti ini. Ka—"

"biarkan saja aku seperti ini, Jungkook. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku" desisan Luhan terdengar. Jongin mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan pelan. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti itu.

KRING

KRING

KRING

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, tanda telepon masuk. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponsel yang berada di blazer nya. Menghela nafas setelah itu.

 _Oh Sehun is calling._

Baekhyun langsung me _-reject_ panggilan itu dan mematikan ponselnya secara paksa. Kembali mengantongi ponsel itu dan mengelus rambut Luhan kembali. Menenangkan kembali gadis bermata rusa itu.

"aku ingin mati. Aku ingin mati" lirih Luhan mulai meronta dipelukan Jongin. "biarkan aku mati. Biarkan aku mati" desis gadis mungil itu sambil meronta. "BIARKAN AKU MATI!" jerit Luhan pilu sambil memukuli badan Jongin yang tak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Nona Lu" suara seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka membuat mereka menoleh. Menampakkan Guru Kim, Guru BK yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mari ikut saya" ucap Guru Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Guru Kim, bolehkah aku ikut?!" tanya Baekhyun pada Guru Kim yang sudah berbalik badan. Guru muda itu kembali memutar badannya.

"saya minta maaf, Nona Byun. Tapi, tamu ini meminta agar Nona Lu sendirian saja" jawab Guru Kim sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun maupun yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa.

"Lu, perbaiki penampilan mu. Kami akan kembali kesini setelah membeli makanan di kantin untuk menjemputmu. Jangan kemana-mana setelah menemui tamu itu. Kami mencintaimu" ucap Yifan mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Guru Kim dari belakang.

.

.

.

"tamu nya ada didalam. Saya permisi, Nona Lu" pamit Guru Kim sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan didepan ruang khusus tamu yang berkunjung. Luhan menyerngit bingung sambil menatap pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan _intenst._

Ragu-ragu, gadis mungil bersurai hitam pekat itu mendorong pintu coklat itu dengan pelan. Membuat decitan pintu serta lantai marmer yang dingin pun terdengar. Luhan melangkah masuk sambil menoleh kearah seseorang yang memunggungi nya.

Seorang wanita.

"Luhan,benar?" tanya wanita itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"ya, benar. Anda—siapa?" tanya gadis mungil itu hati-hati. Wanita itu perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan. Gadis mungil itu terbelalak dan bahkan mundur beberapa langkah.

Wanita itu—Kim Jaejoong.

Ibu dari Oh Sehun.

"kita bertemu kembali, Nona Lu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa kalimat untukmu. Waktuku tak banyak" kata Jaejoong yang membuat tangan Luhan mengepal dibalik _blazzer_ sekolah miliknya.

"pertama, aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu. Anakku akan menikah dengan Lee Hyeri dalam waktu dekat. Ya—mungkin sekitar sebulan dua bulan"

Luhan menunduk.

"kedua, aku ingin kau menjauhi anakku sejauh-jauhnya. Meskipun kau tak mampu, aku tak peduli. Kau harus menjauhi anakku. Menghilangkan diri dari kehidupan anakku yang berbeda denganmu"

Luhan menggeram dalam diam.

"ketiga, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan mu, Nona Lu. Anakku, tak pantas denganmu. Anakku harusnya menikah dengan sesama artis. Karir nya akan melejit dan keluarga Oh akan semakin terkenal di seluruh Asia maupun diluar Asia"

Mata Luhan memanas.

"keempat, aku menawarkan beberapa keputusan padamu, Nona Lu. Menjauhi anakku dan aku akan memberikan mu uang yang kau mau, atau—menjauhi anakku dengan paksaan dan siksaan anak buah ku. Kau tinggal memilihnya"

Luhan mulai menangis dalam diam dengan posisi menunduk.

"kelima, aku ingin bertanya padamu" desis Jaejoong mendekati Luhan. Gadis mungil itu sontak memundurkan langkahnya karena langkah Jaejoong dan ketukan high heels yang entah kenapa mengerikan di telinga Luhan.

"kau—apakan anakku? Sampai-sampai, Ia begitu terjerat dalam pesona mu. Meronta dibalik kamar nya sambil meneriakkan nama mu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Nona Lu?" lanjut Jaejoong berdesis.

"JAWAB!" bentak wanita itu sambil mendorong bahu Luhan dengan keras. Luhan semakin menunduk dan tangannya semakin mengepal hingga memutih. Ia ingin melawan, Ia ingin membela dirinya.

Namun—itu terasa sulit baginya.

"ah, aku tau bagaimana caranya agar anakku bisa merelakan mu"

"kau—" desis Jaejoong menunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuknya, "datangi Sehun. Bilang padanya kalau kau tak mencintainya. Bilang padanya kalau kau akan menikah dengan lelaki lain"

"kau bisa ikut denganku, Nona Lu. Kita akan berangkat" final Jaejoong tanpa membiarkan Luhan bersuara, "kalau kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, aku tak akan menganggumu" lanjut Jaejoong sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dari ruangan itu.

SRET

Luhan merosot kelantai. Ia menunduk dalam. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal diatas lantai.

Ia terisak.

Ia menangis.

Ia menjerit.

"h—hiks, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu" isak gadis itu miris. Mengelap air matanya dengan kasar, sebelum air mata nya lebih banyak mengalir. Ia bangkit sambil merapikan seragam nya yang kusut. Tersenyum miris sambil mengikuti arah Jaejoong pergi.

.

.

.

PRANG

PRANG

"hoshh hosshh"

"SEHUN-AH! HENTIKAN!"

Lelaki yang sedaritadi memecahkan barang-barang dikamarnya itu pun terkesiap. Sehun, menoleh kearah daun pintu berwarna hitam yang tertutup rapat. Ia tau siapa yang berteriak tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyerin.

"ernghh" Sehun menggeram. Ia kembali menggapai beberapa guci-guci dikamarnya dan memecahkannya dengan kencang.

TRASH

Pecahan guci-guci itu mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajah pias Sehun. Membuat kulit pucat itu tergores dan mengeluarkan bau anyir bernama darah. Sehun tak peduli. Ia ingin segera mati jika Ia dikekang terus oleh Ibunya seperti ini.

"Luhan...h-hiks" lelaki itu menangis. Menunduk dalam sambil duduk diatas ranjang miliknya. Menatap telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat terlalu keras memegang pecahan-pecahan guci disekitarnya.

"SEHUN-AH!"

Sehun terdiam dan berhenti menyakiti dirinya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu lagi. Ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong, Ibunya. Ia menatap daun pintu itu dengan nyalang. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih.

"ada Luhan disini"

DEG

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap pintu itu dengan tegang. Perlahan, kenop pintu itu dibuka perlahan. Dan suara decitan lantai dengan pintu kamarnya bergesekan. Derapan kaki yang pelan mulai terdengar di pendengaran Sehun.

Pintu kembali ditutup. Mata Sehun membesar. Dihadapannya kini—ada Luhan. Gadis pujaannya. Belahan jiwanya. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis mungil itu berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menubruk Sehun dengan tubuh mungilnya. Memeluk Sehun begitu erat.

"S-Sehuna" lirih Luhan yang membuat Sehun tersadar. Ia tak bermimpi. Ia benar-benar tak bermimpi. Luhan—berada dihadapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Menyebut namanya begitu lirih.

"jangan seperti ini" lirih gadis mungil itu lagi. Tangan mungil milik gadis itu menyentuh telapak tangan Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah. Mengelapnya perlahan. Membuat tangan gadis itu sudah berlumuran darah sekarang.

Luhan menyingkirkan beberapa pecahan-pecahan guci yang berada disekitar Sehun. Mengambil pecahan guci yang digenggam lelaki pucat itu. Membalut luka yang lumayan parah itu dengan kain yang Ia ambil dari tas miliknya.

Luhan duduk diatas paha lelaki itu. Membelai wajah pucat itu dengan lembut. Mulai dari kening, telinga, mata, hidung, bibir hingga rahang runcing itu. Sungguh pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

"Luhan" Sehun berucap, suaranya begitu serak dan itu mengerikan bagi Luhan. "jangan pergi dariku" lanjut lelaki itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia membawa Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengelus punggung gadis mungil itu dengan sayang.

"aku ingin mati, Lu. Aku tak mau kau pergi dariku lagi" lirih lelaki itu mengelus surai hitam Luhan yang terurai. Gadis mungil itu menahan tangisannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"tapi, aku bersyukur. Akhirnya kau bisa kembali lagi padaku" lanjut lelaki itu mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan tak bisa menahan isakannya. Kalimat menyakitkan yang sudah Ia siapkan sedaritadi pun hilang. Pertahanannya roboh.

"h-hiks"

"sayang, kau menangis?" suara serak Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak. Dengan cepat, Ia mengusap air mata itu. Mendongak dan menatap mata tajam Sehun yang sayu. Menggeleng setelah itu. Menangkup pipi pucat Sehun, sesekali mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"aku mencintaimu" ungkap gadis itu yang membuat Sehun menegang sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mata tajamnya menatap mata Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat membentuk sebuah senyuman indah bak malaikat.

"kau—mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun yang seperti bisikan. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Air mata sudah mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Perlahan turun bersamaan bibirnya yang sudah menempel di bibir tipis Sehun.

Luhan menutup matanya ketika Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya yang basah. Menyalurkan cintanya yang begitu tulus. Membuat Luhan merasakan kenyamanan yang tiada duanya. Ciuman yang lembut serta pelukan yang erat membuat gadis itu merasakan kenyamanan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dirasa gadis yang berada di rengkuhannya kini kehabisan nafas. Menatap mata Luhan yang berair dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Mengusap mata indah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"berjanjilah, Lu. Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku" lirih Sehun mulai terisak. Luhan menatap lelaki didepannya dengan sendu. Melepaskan pelukan Sehun sambil memundurkan badannya. Menunduk dalam setelah itu.

"Lu" panggil Sehun lirih. Ia menarik tangan gadis mungil dengan kuat. Membawa kembali gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan rontahan penolakan yang dilakukan sang gadis padanya.

"kumohon lepaskan aku" ronta Luhan menahan tangis. Dirinya mendorong tubuh Sehun yang tak kunjung melepaskannya. Namun apa daya, kekuatan Sehun lebih besar dan kuat darinya. Sekuat apapun Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, berakhirlah Ia dipelukan Sehun.

"aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sungguh. Jangan membuatku sakit seperti ini, Lu. Sakit Lu sakit" pinta Sehun terisak pelan. Luhan terdiam. Tetap tak mau mendongak menatap mata Sehun yang sanggup membuat pertahanan yang sudah Ia buat matang-matang perlahan runtuh.

"kau—harus menikah dengan Hyeri unni, oppa. Kalian sangat cocok...lupakan diriku dan cintai Hyeri unni sepenuh hati" kata Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Sehun menangkup pipi basah gadis itu. Mendongakkan kepala gadis mungil itu dengan pelan.

"Lu _, listen..._ " pinta Sehun mengunci pandangan Luhan, " _i don't care this. I just love you. Still love you._ Biarpun Mama dan lainnya tak mengijinkan kita bersatu, aku tak perduli. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lu. Sampai kapanpun. Jadi—jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi kumohon"

"o–oppa—"

"Sehuna, _baby_ "

"S–Sehuna"

"yes, _baby_?"

"aku—tak ingin karir mu hancur. Aku tak ingin kau dibenci semua orang karena diriku. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi...h–hiks" isak Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Menggesekkan hidungnya yang merah di dada Sehun—sangat menggemaskan. Terlihat seperti anak kucing yang baru saja dibuang.

"sayang, aku tak perduli. Karir ku memang penting. Fans ku memang penting. Namun, jika mereka tak mendukung apapun keputusan ku, apa aku bisa bahagia? Bisa bebas? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah mereka mendukung kita atau tidak. Jika tidak, aku akan berhenti menjadi idol" terang Sehun yang malah membuat Luhan terbelalak dan melelototi dirinya.

"kau—gila, Oh Sehun. KAU GILA!" teriak Luhan memukul tubuh Sehun dengan brutal. Terus memukul dan berakhir tertawa bersama-sama dengan posisi Luhan yang menindihi Sehun.

"kau sungguh cantik, Lu" ungkap Sehun yang malah membuat pipi gadis mungil merona seperti tomat. Luhan meninju bahu Sehun dengan keras yang membuat lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. Mereka terdiam.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"HAHAHAHA" mereka tertawa konyol. Tak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan. Gadis mungil itu segera bangkit dari tubuh Sehun. Tersenyum manis penuh arti sambil menangkup pipi tirus Sehun.

"oppa—" panggil Luhan lirih. Menatap mata Sehun dengan sendu, "aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari sekedar fans terhadap idolanya. Tapi, aku sadar diri, oppa. Kita tak bisa bersatu. Cinta kita tak direstui. Jadi, bolehka—"

"tidak" desis Sehun menyela perkataan Luhan. Lelaki tampan itu mencengkram bahu Luhan dengan kuat. Membuat Luhan meringis akibat perlakuannya. Gadis mungil itu berusaha melepas cengkraman Sehun yang tergolong kuat.

"aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata itu darimu, Lu" lanjut Sehun sambil tetap berdesis. Yang malah membuat Luhan menciut dan merinding. Suara Sehun terdengar menyeramkan ditelinganya.

"tapi oppa, kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kim _auntie_ tak—mphh"

Perkataan Luhan terputus akibat ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan menuntut. Melumat habis bibir soft pink milik Luhan dengan rakus. Terburu-buru dan sangat tak sabaran. Gadis mungil itu mendorong badan kekar Sehun dengan kuat dan membuat ciuman panas Sehun terlepas.

"jangan sentuh aku, oppa. Aku harus pergi" pamit Luhan bangkit dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sehun.

GREP

"kau tak akan pernah aku lepaskan, Lu. Aku akan membuat Mama merestui kita" desis Sehun sambil menyeringai. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun sedang menyeringai buas padanya. Bulu kuduk Luhan langsung berdiri dan merasakan suatu bencana besar yang akan menimpanya.

"jangan menghalangiku, Luhan" lanjut Sehun berdesis. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung membanting tubuh mungil Luhan ke atas ranjang nya. Mengukung Luhan di bawah nya. Menyeringai buas ketika melihat payudara Luhan menengok sedikit dibalik seragam sekolah gadis itu.

Dan saat itu juga, mereka berbagi kehangatan serta kenikmatan tiada tara. Mereka berada di surga dunia sekarang.

.

.

.

 _2 week later._

"Luhan sayang, apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Astaga! Kau kenapa?!" pekik seorang gadis yang terkejut ketika Ia masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu dan malah menemukan Luhan di depan kamar mandi dengan posisi sangat mengenaskan.

Gadis itu sedang meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Wajahnya sangat pucat.

Dan gadis itu menggigil hebat sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Ti–Tiffany unni—sakit" rintih Luhan memegangi perutnya. Tiffany, kakak sepupu Luhan langsung panic dan membantu Luhan tiduran diatas ranjangnya dengan nyaman. Menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang menggigil dengan selimut tebal.

"unni telponkan _auntie_ ya?"

"t–tidak usah, unni. Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Aku tak apa. Mama sedang repot-repot nya di butik. Aku tak mau merepotkannya. Unni bisa hubungi Baekhyun untuk membuatkan ku surat izin?" pinta Luhan menatap Tiffany dengan memelas.

"baiklah. Kau ingin makan apa, sayang? Aku akan memesankannya untukmu"

"aku ingin _Korean beef_ "

"apa? Bukankah kau tak seberapa suka dengan _Korean beef_?"

"aku tak tau. Aku hanya ingin itu sekarang"

"baiklah aku akan memesankannya. Lekas sembuh, deer" kata Tiffany menyium kening Luhan yang berkeringat dingin. Bangkit dan bergegas keluar, "aku akan membawakan obat untukmu" lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Luhan terdiam sambil menatap langit kamarnya. Mata nya tak sengaja melihat poster Sehun yang menempel di sudut langit kamar lainnya. Matanya menatap sendu poster itu. Tak sengaja, gadis mungil itu mengelus perutnya pelan.

"tak mungkin aku hamil. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin" sergah Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat akibat pemikirannya sendiri.

TING

"oh?" Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas. Sebuah pesan dari twitter, mungkin? Ia segera menggeser lock screen nya tersebut.

 _ **Osehax : sayang, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hubungan kita kurang baik. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?**_

Luhan memekik tertahan. Ia memang ingin sekali bertemu Osehax. Dan keinginannya ini akan segera terwujud.

Bertemu dengan Osehax.

Luhan dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Osehax.

 _ **Jungey : kau sungguh-sungguh mengajakku bertemu? Baiklah, kapan? Dan dimana?**_

"sent" seru Luhan. Ia segera mendudukkan badannya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia melongokkan kepala nya kebawah, melihat tanaman yang Ia tanam bersama Ibu nya.

Mata indah nya sekarang melihat jalanan yang tenang. Mengingat pasti bahwa para pekerja dan anak sekolah sudah berangkat tadi. Tak lama, matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang sedang menatapnya dari seberang jalan.

Itu—Oh Sehun. Walaupun Ia sedang memakai masker serta topi yang melekat di kepala nya, namun Luhan masih mengenali tatapan tajam itu. Tak salah lagi. Itu Oh Sehun.

"astaga! Sedang apa dia disini?!" pekik Luhan langsung menutup jendelanya paksa. Menetralkan nafasnya guna menghilangkan kepanikannya. Apa Ia bodoh? Bisa-bisa saja ada fans yang mengenalinya dan langsung mengerubunginya, pikir gadis itu merinding.

Luhan langsung mengambil jaket tebalnya dan tak lupa selimut tebal miliknya di dalam lemari. Berlari kebawah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Tiffany yang menyuruhkan kembali istirahat.

Oh Sehun—masih disana.

Menunggunya sambil terus menatapnya. Luhan dengan panic memakaikan selimut miliknya ke tubuh Sehun yang sedikit menggigil akibat hawa pagi yang begitu dingin. Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan lelaki itu agar hangat.

"aku kira kau sedang berada di sekolah, Lu. Tapi ternyata ka—"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh? Dan apalagi ini? Kau tak memakai jaket? Kau bisa mati kedinginan!" sela Luhan sambil memaki Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dan membuka maskernya, tersenyum setelah itu.

"aku merindukan mu, Lu. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja setelah kita berbagi kenikmatan?!" protes Sehun yang membuat Luhan merona. Kembali menggosokkan kedua telapak Sehun.

"diam. Lebih baik kita masuk. Aku tak mau fans mu disekitar sini mengenali mu. Kau bisa kena skandal lagi" ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan godaan Sehun.

"tunggu disini, akan kubuatkan coklat pa—"

"Luhan, siapa yang datang? KYAAAA OH SEHUN!" Luhan dan Sehun sentak menolehkan kepalanya. Menemukan Tiffany sedang melongo sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi _Korean beef_ pesanan Luhan. Luhan menelan saliva nya paksa.

"u—unni" panggil Luhan lirih. Tiffany langsung mendekati mereka –lebih tepatnya Sehun. Menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya yang gemetar.

"ah, aku Oh Sehun" kata Sehun memperkenalkan diri. Tiffany memekik tertahan dan menoleh kearah sepupu nya—Luhan. Meletakkan nampan itu dan langsung menggeret Luhan menjauhi Sehun.

"Luhan, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tiffany tak percaya.

Luhan meringis, "ah, y–ya"

"kenapa kau tak bilang padaku sih?! Kau tau kan aku sangat mengidolakannya?!" pekik Tiffany menggoyangkan bahu Luhan dengan brutal.

"aish, unni! Kalau kau mau berkenalan, sana kenalan!" kesal Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiffany meringis sambil meminta maaf. Menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"unni buatkan minuman dulu, okey? Sana temani!" usir Tiffany mendorong Luhan keluar dari tempat pembicaraaan mereka. Gadis mungil itu langsung merengut dan menghampiri Sehun di ruang tamu.

"Tiffany unni sedang membuatkan mu minuman. Tunggu sebentar" kata Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa samping Sehun. Sehun menggangguk dan merangkul pundak sempit milik gadis itu.

"sayang, apa kau tak hamil?"

UHUK

"ya! Kau kenapa?!" panic Sehun ketika melihat Luhan terbatuk. Ia usap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Meletakkan kepala nya di bahu Luhan dan melihat wajah cantik itu dari samping.

"Lu, jawab pertanyaan ku. Apa kau tak hamil?" tanya Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Luhan tergagap. Matanya kesana-kemari mencari alasan. Tak mungkin Ia berkata bahwa tadi Ia sedang mual-mual bukan? Ia tak mau Sehun salah paham. Bisa saja itu hanya masuk angin.

"a–ah itu—a–aku—"

"ah, nuna. Aku ingin bertanya" sela Sehun ketika melihat Tiffany menghampiri nya sambil membawa secangkir coklat panas. Tiffany yang tak salah dengar kalau Sehun sedang berbicara dengannya pun langsung menggangguk bersemangat.

"ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Tiffany _excited._

"begini, apa Luhan sekitar dua minggu ini sakit?"

"Luhan?" tanya Tiffany memastikan sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada sepupu kecil nya itu. Luhan melotot meminta Tiffany menjawab tidak namun wanita karier itu tak menggubrisnya, "tadi pagi iya. Luhan sedang sakit perut dan wajah nya sangat pucat. Aku ingin menghubungi _auntie_ , namun Luhan melarang"

Penjelasan Tiffany membuat Sehun menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sedang sok menyibukkan diri. Ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Dan itu membuat Tiffany kembali menahan pekikannya.

"apa boleh aku membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit?"

"tentu saja. Aku berterima kasih padamu, Sehun-ssi. Tolong jaga sepupu ku dengan baik" pesan Tiffany tersenyum. Merapikan penampilan Luhan dan menyium kening gadis mungil itu dengan sayang. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Lu, ayo pergi" ajak Sehun dengan menarik tangan Luhan dengan paksa. Meninggalkan rumah kediaman Luhan dan mendorong paksa tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Oh Sehun! Aku bilang, aku tak mau!" pekik Luhan memberontak. Sehun tak menggubris Luhan dan malah mengencap gas nya dengan kencang. Luhan berteriak akibat terkejut dan memukul tangan Sehun.

"sayang, diamlah. Kau mau kita tertabrak?" ancam Sehun membuat Luhan bungkam.

"gadis pintar. Kita akan segera sampai" ucap Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan. Gadis mungil itu terdiam dan merenung. Semoga saja Ia tak sedang hamil.

.

.

.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara seorang resepsionis rumah sakit pun menyapa kedatangan Luhan dan Sehun –yang sedang menyamar tentunya. Sehun berdeham pelan, menetralkan suaranya.

"ah begini, aku ingin memeriksakan istri ku. Tadi pagi dia sedang mual-mual. Dan aku ingin mengeceknya sendiri disini" ucap Sehun dengan nada santai. Luhan menoleh dan melotot mematikan kearah lelaki tampan itu. Sayang, Sehun tak memperdulikannya.

"ah baiklah. Anda tinggal menuju ke Dokter kandungan di pojok sana" tunjuk sang resepsionis dengan tangannya. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali menarik Luhan dengan paksa.

"Oh Sehun, hentikan" desis Luhan.

"kau tak akan bisa menghentikan ku, sayang" balas Sehun tenang. Ia segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan –Poli Kandungan–

"ah, ada yang bisa sa—Oh Sehun?"

"hai, nuna. Aku membawa Luhan" kata Sehun sambil membuka maskernya. Dokter yang Luhan tidak ketahui namanya itu pun langsung terkekeh dan tersenyum kearahnya. Luhan terdiam dan bingung dengan situasi ini.

"ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Im Yoona, dokter kandungan di rumah sakit ini sekaligus sepupu dari bocah ini" ujar Yoona memperkenalkan diri. Sehun mendengus dan memutar bola nya paksa.

"ah, baiklah, Lu. Aku akan memeriksa mu. Mari ikut aku" ajak Yoona yang langsung diikuti Luhan dan mulai pemeriksaan. Sehun menunggu sambil menyandarkan badannya di pintu masuk.

"selesai" kata Yoona menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun segera menegakkan tubuh nya dan menoleh kearah kedua perempuan itu. Mata tajam nya menatap Luhan yang menunduk dalam.

"nuna, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Sehun, Luhan—"

.

.

.

Tebece.

Chapter 7 update!

Aduh maaf, lama gak update ya huhuhu.

Maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Gak sempet ngedit muehehe.

Pertama, laptop saya rusak.

Kedua, laptop kakak saya sering dibawa ngampus. Jadi gakbisa minjem.

Saya usahain kok chapter 8 nya fast update!

Ini word nya 4K! Jadi aku mohon review nya yang banyak!

YANG REVIEW BERKAH! AMIN!

Sign by barbxpie!


End file.
